Like We Weren't Crazy
by CecilyAurora
Summary: People told them they were crazy for doing what they did. People said it would be hard and difficult, yet they saw it as another adventure thrown their way. This is a journey they will be going down together, one step at a time.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** People told them they were crazy for doing what they did. People said it would be hard and difficult, yet they saw it as another adventure thrown their way. This is a journey they will be going down together, one step at a time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all, besides all nine seasons of One Tree Hill on DVD, a pair of Clothes Over Bros sweatpants and a poster of the cast. The title for this story comes from the country singer Josh Gracin along with the lyrics and title chapter. The song is We Weren't Crazy! Such a cute love song!

**Author's Note: **So here is my new story! With Can't We Just Hold On coming to an end I decided to start a new story. This is dedicated to **SandyGirl** for picking my new story idea! Thank you for that! Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**Like We Weren't Crazy  
****#1. Laughing Cause They Called Us Crazy**

"_Just a couple kids a couple years ago, now we gotta couple kids of our own. We turn out right - proved them wrong. Look at us going strong. Looking back laughing cause they called us crazy"- Josh Gracin_

"So wait, let me get this straight…" A honey blonde hair walked pacing in front of her two friends who sat nervously on the couch in front of her. Her mind was going in a million different directions at the moment. "You two are going to have four kids yet you never had sex…. How the fuck did that happen?"

"Momma! You said a bad word!" Her light brown haired son cut in.

"Jamie, go feed Chester or something." Haley sighed shaking her arms like a mad woman watching her son stomp up the stairs. "You two have some serious explaining to do! Do you know how insane this whole situation it?"

"Yes, Mommy." The raven-haired girl snickered joking around and trying to bring laughter to the situation.

"So not the time for all this Brooke!"

"We had doctor's help with this Hales." Brooke said. "There was still no sex involved. Impressive for me and Luke if I do say so." Brooke ended with a smirk.

"Yea, we do know Hales." The blonde spoke up. He reached for Brooke's hand as a way of support. They thought long and hard about this situation presented by Brooke and in the end they decided it would happen. "We thought about everything."

"You two are having not one, but four kids?" Haley was still trying to wrap her head around the situation. It was not getting any better. "I think I need a drink."

"Hales, stop being so dramatic." Her husband spoke up from the chair across the room. "Plus you can't even drink right now." He pointed to her ever-expanding belly.

"Ice cream, that's what I need right now. A big bowl of strawberry ice cream with whipped cream and chocolate sauce. Nathan go get me that!"

"Haley, it's winter and before noon. Where am I going to find that?" Nathan sighed. He was regretting now speaking up to help his brother and friend out a little. The situation was different and unique to him but it wasn't his life so he didn't really care what they did.

"Just find me some damn ice cream!" Haley screamed at the top of her lungs. "Find it fast!"

"I'm on it. Good luck guys." Nathan stood up and ran out the door as fast as he could. He dealt with the wrath of Haley being pregnant before and this time around was even worse.

"Haley. Sit and relax. Pacing isn't going to do anything except make a whole in the floor." Brooke pointed out. "I know this is a big shock, but we are going to get through it and we just want your support. That's all."

"My support? Maybe you, I don't know, could've warned me when you started this whole thing?" Haley pointed her finger at the duo. "This is just too bizarre for me!"

"It's not that crazy, Tutor Mom. Think about it, when have I ever done something that isn't too crazy?"

"Brooke, I know you do this crazy shit but you Luke? This isn't like you at all."

"Well, Hales, when Brooke gets involve we do crazy stuff. Remember the whole tattoo thing?" Lucas let out a tiny laugh and Brooke laughed along with him.

"It was a fun night." Brooke shrugged like nothing was going on around her but only received a look of trouble, one that a mother would give to a child, from Haley in response. "Oh come on Haley. Don't be like this. It's going to be fun! You'll baby girl who shall still be nameless, will have cousins her own age. You'll have nieces and/or nephews that you'll get to love. Please see the positives in this, please?" Brooke ended this with tears. Even though she's only three months along her emotions were already causing her to get mad easily and cry at the drop of a hat.

"Brooke," Haley broke down in tears, "I guess I'll be okay with it. It's just a lot to comprehend at once."

"Don't you think it was for us too?" Brooke wiped the tears that were falling from her hazel green eyes away. "I was going into this for only one kid, not four. We didn't expect this at all."

"I know, sorry with the pregnancy emotions." Haley looked apologetic. "I'm sorry guys."

"Don't worry about it, Haley." Lucas sighed a sigh of relief. He was happy she took it better then some of the other people in their lives. "At least this was better then telling Victoria or my mom."

"That bad?" Haley broke out into laughter.

"Bitchtoria was at her worse, Haley." Brooke exaggerated. Victoria was always bad. "She complained about me getting fat the whole time, not about having kids. Everything was all about how I'm ruining the image of B. Davis. Who knew that a magazine named after myself had an image?" Brooke rolled her eyes. "Not I that's for sure."

"Hey now, my mom dropped the phone and had Andy yell at me. I think some where in the conversation my mom actually grounded me. I'm twenty three and my mother still thinks she can ground me." Lucas pouted. "I seriously had to sit through a thirty minute rant about having kids outside of marriage."

"They'll come around." Haley reinsured. She felt bad for the extra stress she put on the pair. She didn't mean to at all. "How about when you told Peyton?"

The duo on the couch just looked at each other and then hung their heads low. "Well that's the thing. We never really told her about it…."

"Brooke Penelope and Lucas Eugene!" Haley disciplined like she was talking to Jamie. "You two need to tell her and you should do it now."

"I don't think I can." Brooke mumbled staring at her hands.

"And I don't think I'm exactly who she wants to see right now." Lucas gladly gave that information. "After everything really, I think she shouldn't be told."

"Well maybe tell her before word gets around." Haley gave advice. "I mean I think it's best if she gets the whole story before coming to a bad conclusion."

"Well, maybe the bad conclusion will help?" Brooke was feeling naughty and not really caring about what Peyton will feel with the whole situation. It really had nothing to do with her blonde haired friend. If she had it her way, she'd raise these kids by herself but she knows Lucas would never allow that and would want to be there every step of the way.

"Be nice." Haley rolled her eyes laughing at Brooke's dramatic personality.

"I would rather not have another black eye this time. She's got a vicious punch."

"Lucas got beat up by a girl!" Brooke taunted.

"Now let me see that picture!"

"Aren't they adorable?" Brooke gushed. "They kind of look like aliens though. Ugh, Haley, I'm going to get fat aren't I?"

That was Lucas's cue to exit the room and leave the friends to have their girl moment by themselves. He made his way up the stairs to check on his nephew.

"No you won't get fat, at least not for forever Brooke. Just for nine months."

"Thanks for trying." Brooke pouted. She already could hardly fit into her jeans and her designer tops. "All my clothes don't fit. Do you know how embarrassing it is that I have to wear sweatpants! Sweatpants, Haley! I don't wear them ever!"

"Do you know what this means?" Haley knew what she was going to say next was going to make Brooke one of the happiest people ever. "Shopping!"

"Really?" Brooke's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really? Haley James-Scott is offering to go shopping with me?"

"I may need some more baby clothes for this one and I could always use more maternity clothes. Plus I think we can start on this baby shopping for you." Haley ended with a smile.

"Thank you Hales for everything. I know not everyone is going to support Lucas and I while we go through this so it means a lot that you are. I'm going to need the support." Brooke wrapped her arms tightly around her best friend.

"You'll most definitely get that from me Brooke. But I want the whole story of how this even freaking happened."

"Okay, fine." Brooke gave in. "It started with…"

"_Luke, what are you doing here?" Brooke was stunned as she opened her waterfront home's front door. "It's late."_

"_Well, I had this feeling that you needed some one." Lucas gave a friendly smile. "And by the looks of it, you really do."_

"_Such a compliment, Broody." Brooke rolled her eyes opening the door more to let him in. _

"_What's going on, Pretty Girl?" If Brooke could use the old time nicknames then so could he. _

"_Bitchtoria." Brooke mumbled. "Don't worry about it though. I'll be fine. Nothing a little crying and ice cream can't fix." _

_The one name made Lucas furious. He didn't understand how a mother can treat a daughter like she treats Brooke. "Not the best way to deal with her, Brooke. What did she do this time?"_

"_What didn't she do?" Brooke let out a huge sigh. _

"_Come on, let it out." Lucas wrapped his arms around her. _

"_This is what happened." Brooke let go of him and walked over to the stack of papers that she threw on the counter earlier that night. "She can't allow me to do one fucking thing ever!"_

_Lucas took the time to read the stack before responding. He wanted to know how big of an issue this was before coming up with an idea on how to help the broken girl in front of her. "Brooke…"_

"_I tried. I tried to help others and be happy as well as helping myself. I wanted it so badly, Luke. I did everything." Brooke let the tears flow and didn't stop them at all. She needed to get them out and some how she was comfortable with Lucas being the one to see her so broken. _

"_Brooke, adoption?" Lucas was confused. She never mentioned this to anyone of their friends. It was something she kept private which intrigued Lucas even more. _

"_Yes." Brooke just stared at him. He had a look on his face that looked like the gears in his mind were working, coming up with some idea. "What are you thinking?"_

"_I'll help you."_

"_Help?" Brooke questioned. "How?"_

"_Anyway you need me too, Brooke. If this is something you really want I'll do anything to make it come true. That's what friends are for, isn't it?" Lucas hugged Brooke. His arms helped her stay standing. She felt week in her knees at the idea of him helping her._

"_I can't ask you that, Luke."_

"_You're not asking, Brooke. I'm offering. Please let me help. Call the doctor and figure it out." _

"_Thank you, Luke."_

"_Anything for my Pretty Girl."_

"So he offered to actually do it?" Haley was taken back by Lucas's offer to help.

"Yes, and a couple of trips to the doctor plus a nice sexy picture to allow Lucas to use to work his magic and this is were we are four months later."

"I did not need to know that much, Brooke." Haley disgustingly stated.

"I just don't know how to thank him for everything, Haley." Brooke stated silently. All these emotions were now rising to the surface.

"Just let him be there and it will be all good." Haley squeezed tightly on Brooke. "You're Brooke and Lucas, you two do nothing but crazy things. Shocking everyone all the time, but when it comes down to it you'd do anything for each other. No matter how crazy, like this idea."

"I think our ideas are always the best." Brooke matter of factly stated.

"Of course you do." Haley rolled her hazel eyes. "Now how about we eat ice cream, drive Nathan and Lucas crazy and try and come up with the best when to tell the other brooding blonde?"

"Do I have to tell her?" Brooke groaned resting her hand on her slightly expanded stomach.

"Yes you do, Brooke." Haley guided her into the kitchen and pulled a tub of ice cream out from the freezer.

"Didn't you send Nathan for ice cream?"

"He was just annoying me." Haley shrugged like nothing was wrong with the idea. "Let him suffer a little. I'll teach you all the tricks, Brooke. Welcome to the pregnancy club."

* * *

**So here is chapter one. It's going to be a short little thing, maybe just like six or seven chapters. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think. It's been floating around my head for a while and finally got the urge to write it down. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks everyone!**


	2. When You Smile That Smile

**Summary:** People told them they were crazy for doing what they did. People said it would be hard and difficult, yet they saw it as another adventure thrown their way. This is a journey they will be going down together, one step at a time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all, besides all nine seasons of One Tree Hill on DVD, a pair of Clothes Over Bros sweatpants and a poster of the cast. The title for this story comes from the country singer Weston Burt.

* * *

**Like We Weren't Crazy  
****#2. When You Smile That Smile**

"_When you smile that smile, it's like the sun coming up on a blue sky day and my heart runs wild and  
I'll do my best to keep it right there on your pretty face everyday."- Weston Burt_

"Dear chocolate, where are thou chocolate." Brooke mumbled to herself opening random cabinets in her kitchen. She has been having major chocolate craving since the night before but she was too sleepy to get out of bed earlier and didn't want to wake Lucas up to go get her some. "Not in there, or there. Where's my damn chocolate?"

"Pretty girl, you looking for something?" Lucas stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Brooke jumped at his voice as he scared her a little. He was holding a plastic shopping bag that all Brooke could make out said 'thank you' with those creepy yellow smiley faces.

"Damn it, Lucas Eugene! You do not sneak up on a pregnant girl!" Brooke growled at him. "Now I have to change! Thanks a lot! These are like the one pair of pants that still fit me."

Lucas let out a smile laugh when he realized what actually happened. "Don't climb up high, Brooke. We can't have you falling now."

"We can't have you scaring me and making me pee my pants!" Brooke stormed past him grabbing the plastic bag from Lucas's hands and storming into her room.

Lucas rolled his eyes at her dramatic personality and blamed it all on the pregnancy hormones- or so that's what Nathan told him to do. Just to grin and bear it. Only nine months of these emotions. He could certainly make it through. "I'm sorry for scaring you, Pretty Girl. Please open the door."

"Go away!" Brooke mumbled through the tears. Lucas couldn't let her get her way. He told her he'd stood by her through this whole pregnancy and through the babies' lives.

"I'm coming in." Lucas warned before opening the door to find Brooke sitting in nothing but her underwear and a tee shirt in the middle of her bed. "Brooke, what's wrong?"

"I just wanted chocolate, Luke. I ate it all last week cause it was so good. Now I have none."

"Cheery, I bought you some more chocolate." Lucas pointed to the plastic bag thrown in the corner of the room. "If you looked in the bag before throwing it, you would've noticed."

"Did you get carrots too?" Brooke stared up at him, tears still falling.

"No, but I can go get them for you."

"Yes please." Brooke nodded.

"Now let's get you dress." Lucas smiled guided Brooke off the bed. "No more crying for today. We have to sadly meet with Peyton for lunch and then we have your doctors appointment."

"Do I have too?" Brooke whined like a little kid would do when told to do something they most definitely did not want to do.

"I think it's better to do it now then whenever they get here, Brooke. She's only here for two days. It's either today or tomorrow, and if you pick tomorrow you still aren't getting out of it. We're in this together, remember?"

"I guess, as long as we stop for McDonald's."

This caused Lucas to let out another laugh. "I thought you wanted carrots for your chocolate?"

"Ass, I wanted McDonald's! Get it straight! Jeez!" Brooke stormed into her walk-in closet to figure out what other pants will fit her.

"This is going to be a long five more months." Lucas mumbled to himself falling back on Brooke's bed.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Carry me, Broody. I don't think my legs function anymore." Brooke dramatized as they pulled up to the diner where they were going to meet Peyton. She was too nervous to make it inside. Her hand contorted around her expanded stomach as a way to calm her nervousness.

"Oh stop with the dramatic behaviors." Lucas rolled his cobalt blue eyes. "I'm just as nervous as you are. You know she'd be okay with it, Brooke. It's Peyton, she's your best friend."

"Who has been MIA for months now." Brooke let out a nervous sigh.

"Now or never." Lucas grabbed her hand for support and squeezed it ever so lightly.

"I choose never for $500, please." Brooke joked around before noticing how serious Lucas looked at the moment. "Fine, I give up. Let's do it. But the minute things go wrong; I'm getting the hell out of there. Got it?"

"Whatever you say Pretty Girl." Lucas laughed pulling her inside the diner where they saw Peyton sitting at a table in the corner. "It will be fine, she'll understand. Just keep on breathing Brooke."

"Hey guys." Peyton hugged both of them before realizing what Brooke hid under her baggy shirt. "Damn, B. Davis, how much weight have you gained since I've been gone?"

What Peyton didn't realize was that Lucas looked down nervously and rested his hand in the center of her lower back for support.

"About that..." But Brooke didn't know how to tell her besides to pull her shirt tightly over her stomach to show off her belly. "Surprise?"

"Have I really missed that much since being gone?" Peyton stated dumbfounded. She was in complete shock. All that came out of her mouth was, "Congrats?"

"It's been a little crazy around here lately. You should be thankful you missed it." Lucas tried joking around.

"I want details!" Peyton smiled pulling Brooke into the seat next to her.

Both Lucas and Brooke were completely shocked so far with Peyton's behavior. She was excited, so far, with Brooke's pregnancy till she most likely figured out what happened and how the pregnancy came to be.

She wanted the details and Brooke gave her them all. From Lucas doing what he did to how both soon-to-be-grandparents reacted to the situation. Lucas just sat there watching the two best friends.

"Wow." Peyton responded when Brooke finished. "Just wow."

"I'm sorry if this bothers you, Peyt."

"No, no, it doesn't, B. I'm happy for you, really I am." Peyton's comment was genuine and sincere. "You finally get to be a mommy!"

"Yes, yes I do. I wouldn't get it without Luke though." Brooke eyes darted across the table and Peyton's followed her.

"I know. You did a great think, Luke." Peyton's voice was nervous. She was trying to process everything in such a short amount of time and it was not working. "I'm sorry to do this, but I need to go." Peyton ran out before the others could stop her.

"Luke," Brooke was the first to speak after five minutes of silence.

"She'll be okay, Pretty Girl. Peyton will come around. It's a lot to comprehend. Imagine going away for five months and coming home to know your best friend is knocked up purposely by her ex-boyfriend with not one but four babies. I would be shocked too."

"I'm scared." Brooke broke down.

Lucas knew this place wasn't the most appropriate place to have Brooke break down so he threw a twenty on the table and pulled her out of the diner and to his soon to be too small car. "It's going to be okay, Brooke."

"What if it's not?" Brooke managed to get out between the tears.

"Remember when you where going through morning sickness?"

"You mean full day of hell were the toilet is my best friend sickness?"

"Yes, those days." Lucas smiled at her. "You said you'd never make it through those three months and yet here you are with four healthy babies growing strong."

"I did, didn't I?" Lucas's pep talk was helping her tremendously.

"Yes you did." Lucas hug her tightly.

"I'm hungry." Brooke's thoughts changed instantly from the mess going on to the growl coming from her stomach.

"You ate a Big Mac like thirty minutes ago, Brooke." Lucas shook his head.

"Are you calling me fat Lucas Scott?"

"No! I'm not calling you fat." Lucas knew that assumption was going to happen when the words left his mouth. "Brooke, I'm sorry."

"Now just get me food! Pizza! That's what I want this time. With peppers and unions and bacon."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Brooke nodded her head

"Let's get to the doctors and then we will get you food." Lucas compromised. "We'll stop and get you whatever pizza you possibly want."

"I've been thinking about something's lately, Broody."

"And what are those things, Cheery?"

"We don't have names, none at all." Brooke expressed her worry. "They need to be perfect. Four perfect names."

"We have time."

"But with the ultrasound coming up today, it's made me stress."

"And we can not have you stressing now, can we?"

"Not at all." Brooke plastered a smile on her face. "Can we think of some?"

"Why don't we wait till after the doctor's so we know for sure?"

"Because when has Brooke Davis ever been patient?"

"Good point." Lucas smiled back at her. The whole idea of becoming a parent, and doing it with Brooke made him excited. It was a new adventure for them and they were doing it together. "Well got any ideas?"

Brooke was always the type of girl who had her wedding planned and baby names picked out since she was a teenager. She even went looking for the names list the night before because she couldn't sleep.

"Only one actually."

"One idea? That's it?" Lucas was shocked. "Come on Brooke, there has to be more?" He paused waiting for her to answer but he only received a nod. "Well then spill it."

"Audrey, so she could be classy like Audrey Hepburn."

"Audrey, huh? I think it could work."

"Well it will work. Since I was little, I wanted a daughter named Audrey and now that there are four babies, one has to be my little Audrey."

"Then Audrey it is." Lucas gave it. It was after all Brooke wanting to get pregnant so he was going to let her have more say in it then himself.

"I got it, Lucas! Audrey Halia Davis-Scott."

"Halia?" Lucas looked away from the road to look at her in shock.

"It means memorial but, I like it because it's a twist on Haley's name." Brooke thought nothing of it.

"Fine." Lucas gave in again. It was after all only a middle name and it was a dedication to his best friend. "You got this one."

"Good." Brooke's face got excited when she realized they finally pulled up to the concrete medical building. As soon as Lucas parked the car, Brooke jumped right out. "Let's find out what these ones are going to be!"

"I'm right behind you, Cheery. Let's go see these babies."

* * *

**Chapter two is now complete. So next chapter will be baby reveal! I need some ideas for baby names and genders! Pleases let me know what you all want them to have! Thanks!**

**Thank Yous Time!**

**Wihelm Wigworthy- **Thanks for reviewing and reading! I hope you liked this chapter! Next ones would get more involved with the character development. I just needed a filler chapter!

**Sandygirl-** THANK YOU! I love Brooke, Lucas and baby Angie together so much! It broke my heart when she had to leave Brooke. The Bitch won't ruin. I can't let her be bad in every single one of my stories! Thank you again!

**LoVefan1123-** Thank you for reviewing and reading!

**Dianehermans- **Thank you for reviewing and reading!

**BJQ- **That was one of my favorite lines to write! I loved a pregnant Haley during the show and it reminded me of something she would've actually say! I'll try to update fast again! Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you!


	3. Month Number Five

**Summary:** People told them they were crazy for doing what they did. People said it would be hard and difficult, yet they saw it as another adventure thrown their way. This is a journey they will be going down together, one step at a time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all, besides all nine seasons of One Tree Hill on DVD, a pair of Clothes Over Bros sweatpants and a poster of the cast.

**Author's Note: **So I decided after this chapter I'm going to do one chapter be per month she's pregnant! Enjoy this one! So I also know I made a little mistake. This chapter Brooke is now** FIVE** months pregnant. Sorry about that.

* * *

**Like We Weren't Crazy  
****#3. Month Number Five**

"Looking good so far, Brooke." The doctor smiled going through the different papers in her file. "I am a little concerned about one thing though, but we will just look out for it over time and see if anything changes."

"Concerned? Over what?" Brooke's face went from happy to worried in a matter of seconds. She rested her hand on to her stomach as a way of protection.

"You're a little small for having four babies in you, but it could just be because of your size. I just want to keep an eye out on it over time. Nothing too concerning."

"Me, small?" Brooke was shocked. She felt like a whale, already. "I'm the size of a whale." She exaggerated. Lucas let out a little laugh before stopping when he saw the face Brooke was making.

The doctor shook his head laughing. He heard this from many patients before and it always made him laugh. "You need to realize, Brooke, that you're carrying four babies, not one. You're still on the small side."

"Lord help me." She mumbled falling on her back on the examination table.

"Now do you want to see these babies?" The doctor asked as Lucas and Brooke nodded excitedly, too excited to actually form the words to say. "Then lets do it, lets find out what these babies are."

"Luke?" Brooke reached her hand out for him. She needed his support for this moment. This was something they both will remember for a long time and she was glade he stood by her.

Brooke's mind drifted to the night he said he'd do it. She didn't understand exactly why Lucas agreed to do this, but the more important fact she couldn't understand was that why he stood by her with the Peyton thing. In her mind it was always supposed to be Peyton and Lucas together, not him with her.

"Well let's see if they are willing to show us." Brooke drifted back to the moment and shivered as the cold jell hit her stomach.

The sound of heartbeats echoed around the room brings a smile onto Lucas's face and he squeezed Brooke's hand.

"They sound very strong for me." The doctor said happily. "Now let's see if we can find out the genders."

"We're actually doing this, aren't we?" Lucas whispered in Brooke's ear. It was finally sinking in that he was going to be a father, the father to four babies with a mother who he's not even with.

"Yes." Brooke was able to say. Her eyes were locked onto the black and white screen in front of her. She was in awe at it. Tears slowly fell from her eyes and a smile was still plastered on her lips.

"Well let's start with babies A and B." The doctor said dragging the ultrasound machine part over to one side of Brooke's stomach. "It seems like you've got a pair of identical twins."

"Wait what?" Brooke looked confused again. Twin? Huh? How'd did that happen?"

"It seems like when we implanted the embryos one of them split into two, causing twins." The doctor explained. "Looks like they're showing off for you two."

Lucas took his eyes off of Brooke and turned to the screen. He knew exactly what they were, girls. "Girls." Lucas whispered loud enough for the two others in the room to hear but still was soft.

"Two growing little girls." The doctor conformed.

"Yes!" Brooke cheered. She hoped all of them were girls just for the fact that she found cuter baby girl clothes than boy ones and also the fact that she'll have miniature hers running around.

"Of course you'd be happy about that." Lucas teased as the doctor went on to look for the sex of the other two.

"Well baby C, seems to be like her sisters and a show off." Joked the Doctor. Brooke then let out another cheer causing Lucas to let out a groan. "And baby D seems a little shy, but I think we can make it out."

"Luke, it's sucking its thumb." Brooke stared in awe again. This whole day felt like a dream to her, a nice happy dream. She couldn't believe it.

"Yes," the doctor smiled to them, "seems like he's going to be a little ladies man. "

"Boy?" This time Lucas spoke first. He was going to have a son, a little boy.

"A little boy." The doctor assured him. "Congratulations guys. I'm going to go print these for you two to give you a moment."

"Luke?" Brooke broke the silence by reaching out for Lucas's other hand to help her up. "Three little Brooke Davis's are going to be running around here soon, along with one brooding little Lucas."

"Please help us with that." Lucas joked. He was in love with the idea of three little Brookes. Little girls with dark hair and dimpled smiles is what he was picturing. "I think the little man will need the most help. A house full of Davis girls."

"Hey! We're not that bad." Brooke smiled, "Okay, well maybe semi bad, but I don't think it will be too awful. After all, they have some of you in them."

"Here you two go. Brooke I want you back in two weeks, okay? We're going to start with the two weeks just to make sure you're gaining enough weight." The doctor looked back at the chart. "Set an appointment with the front desk and we will see you then."

"Okay." The two answered before walking out of the room.

Brooke quickly made another appointment and they walked out of the office with smiles on both their faces.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Brooke?" Lucas showed up the next day, like every day, after work to check on Brooke. But this time when he walked in he heard an argument. He could hear how annoyed Brooke was in her voice.

"Look who shows up? The lovely father." Sarcasm was heard all through her voice.

"Mother please," Brooke's cheeks were stained from her salty tears.

"Brooke, you should sit." Lucas snapped into worried mood. "This isn't good for you or the babies."

"So you're actually doing this, Brooke?" Her mother spoke up. "You're going to ruin the image of the company. Having a child out of wedlock is not going to look good."

"I don't care about the fucking company."

"Victoria, maybe you should leave." Lucas spoke up.

"No one asked what you want Sperm donor. This is a conversation I am having with my daughter. Stay the hell out of it." Victoria was calm while she spoke; she was the only calm one in the room actually.

"Mother!" Brooke's voice grew louder. "Just go. If you want the stupid company so much, then take it. I don't care anymore." She gave in. If she had to pick between the four amazing babies growing inside of her or Clothes Over Bros she'd pick her kids in an instant.

"We are not done having this conversation, Brooke."

"Well I am." Brooke hissed through the tears. She hated her parents, but somewhere deep inside she thought she'd end up like them, a failure for a mother. "I'm not talking about anything to do with MY Company!" Brooke made sure she rose her voice for the word 'my'. "You wanna know something Mother? I just found out what I was having and I'm not sure but wouldn't any grandmother want to know what her grandchildren are?"

"I will in no way, shape or form be called a grandmother." Victoria rolled her eyes. "I'm too young for that word."

Brooke copied her mother's actions and rolled her eyes also as Lucas stared on watching the interaction between the two. "Three girls and a boy mother."

"Congrats. We all knew you could reproduce Brooke." Sarcasm was said all over. "This is about the company, not what you do in your free time."

"I'm not discussing it now." Brooke was as stubborn as a mule, something Lucas could tell she inherited from her mother. "The company is not on the table to discuss for today. If you have anything else to discuss then say it now and get the hell out."

"Brooke," Lucas whispered, "relax a little. This isn't good for you or the babies."

"I will finish this discussion with you tomorrow, Brooke." Victoria stormed passed the two and walked out of the house and slammed the door behind her.

Brooke took that moment to break down. "Why Luke? Why?"

"Pretty Girl," He took Brooke into her arms and held her. "Don't let her get to you."

"But,"

"No buts needed or allowed." Lucas kissed her forehead. He stood there with her in his arms for more then ten minutes before guiding Brooke towards the couch. "Relax. I'm gonna get you some ice cream."

"Chocolate chip cookie dough with Oreos?" Brooke looked up at him with her green eyes locked in on his blue ones.

"I'll see if you didn't eat all the cookie dough yet." Lucas shook his head laughing before moving towards the freezer. One thing Nathan warned him was to stock up on ice cream, as many flavors as possible and make sure that you have multiples and do not ever touch it. Leave it for them, if you want some go to the store and get some. "Well we have cookies and cream and moose tracks left over, if I take and place cookie dough in the cookies and cream will that work?"

"But," Lucas knew the tears were going to start again. Brooke was amazing at manipulating them to turn on and off in an instant, whenever she saw fit. "I guess," she gave in.

"Good." Lucas brought the whole container over with a spoon and handed it over.

"Thank you, Broody."

"For what?" Lucas raised an eyebrow at her. He was confused with what exactly there is to thank him for.

"For a lot. I don't think a lot of men would stay here and help, especially with getting me ice cream."

"No need to thank me, Pretty Girl. I told you I'd help and that's what I'm doing."

Brooke changed the direction of the conversation. "So, how's it going to feel to be out numbered by girls?"

"I'm still trying to get use to it. It won't probably hit me till I see them. My mom and Haley are going crazy though. They want to throw you a baby shower."

"A party, for me?" Brooke put down her spoon to clap her hands excitedly. Any reason to party was a good enough reason for her.

"And them." Lucas reminded her rubbing the expanded belly.

"Let them do it!" Brooke beamed with excitement, "if they're willing too, I'm agreeing. Plus it will help us. Imagining buying four of everything? I don't even know where it will all fit." She looked around the living room. There was no way this house would be big enough to have a family in, especially four babies. "I guess I have to add moving to the list before the babies are born."

"Brooke, that's too stressful. Remember you need to relax."

"Lucas, moving means me dictating you and Nate, duh."

"Oh, of course it does." Lucas smirked groaning a little.

"I was also thinking names again."

"Don't we have enough time to worry about that?" Lucas wasn't in the mood to think of names. His thinking was that this would allow him to think it was still a dream and was far from the truth.

"No way! I wanna decorate and I can't without names."

"You just want to shop."

"Well that too while I still can walk."

"Fine start talking." Lucas gave in. It was do it now and get it over with or deal with it for the next four months.

"Well I want baby A to be Audrey Halia," Lucas nodded along to Brooke's discussion. "But I have no clue anything else, I do know one thing though. I want you to name the boy."

"Me?" Lucas was happy to be given this chance, but he didn't want to do it himself. "Brooke, I don't know."

"Come on, Luke. It's your son. I know it's important to you. I just have to approve it."

Lucas thought of some boys' names in his head before a smile fell on his lips, "Keith."

"Keith? I think he likes it. Feel right here." Brooke took Lucas's hand and positioned it on the side of her stomach where a soft kick was felt. "Keith would be proud of you, you know that right?"

"Yes, I think he might have." Lucas let a smile fall onto his face. "That's amazing Brooke."

"It actually feels very strange."

"How?"

"It feels like butterflies not kicking." Brooke rubbed her stomach. "So we got baby A down and the lonely boy, baby D, down. Now we need a middle for Lil' Keith and two full names. Why is this so hard?"

"Because we don't want them to regret it. Like seriously please lets make sure the name Eugene is never allowed to be used again."

"Can we add Penelope to that?"

"I kind of like Penelope." Lucas started to rub Brooke's feet. "We can call her Nelly or Penny. It's cute."

"No! No! No! No Penelope allowed. I'm banning the name. Officially off our list, Luke."

"Then how about Grace?"

"Grace?" Brooke thought about it for a second before her smile grew. "Audrey Halia, Grace, Keith middle name less and baby C, I like it. I think it clicks. Now middle name."

"Grace Penelope?"

"Lucas, the middle name is off the table."

"Come on Brooke, I want one named after you. If we are doing all the important people, you most definitely are one of them."

"Fine." Brooke gave in. To her Grace Penelope had a nice click to it. "Grace Penelope Davis-Scott. I'll give it to you."

"One more girl and Keith needs a middle name."

"Veronica? Savannah?"

"No Nicholas Sparks names, Brooke Davis. My kids are better then love story names."

"Isabelle."

"No Twilight either."

"That's Isabella!" Brooke declared.

"Still not using it. Move on from books and movie names."

"Maisie?"

"No stores either."

"Come on, without that store I wouldn't have made it to where I am now."

"No Brooke."

"I'm just gonna name her Tallulah Does The Hula In Hawaii."

"Seriousness is needed right now, Cheery. We have three names we need to pick. We can do it. Layla? Jane? Gemma?"

"Gemma?" Brooke had to do a double take with the name. "I really like it but I don't want to use two names with the same first letter."

"Then which one do you like best? Gemma or Grace?"

"I'm not sure. I think Audrey and Gemma sound unique as siblings. But Penelope doesn't sound good with it."

"I think Gemma Penelope is a good name. I like it, a lot."

"So Grace is out and Gemma's in. This didn't help with anything! It's making it worse."

"Then lets take a break."

"No, all but one of my kids has a name. I'm not stopping till she has a name and Keith has a middle name."

"Keith... We need a middle name for someone important. The only person I can think of is Nathan."

"Keith Nathaniel." Brooke let another smile fall out her face.

"So now we have a Audrey Halia, Gemma Penelope, and Keith Nathaniel, one more to go."

"Harper?" Lucas suggested. He was running out of names and turned to names from authors for help.

"To celebrity. I'm rooting for Isabel still. It's my favorite so far and it completes the pattern now."

"There was a pattern?"

"Duh! It's six letters, five letters, six letters and then five letters. I declare baby C is Isabelle till we come up with something possibly better."

"Then Isabel it is." Lucas smiled.

"Isabel Kara, after your mom."

"So it's official, finally." Lucas was tired of names. This conversation took them an hour and a half to do but they completed their goal. All four babies finally have names.

"Audrey Halia, Gemma Penelope, Isabel Kara and Keith Nathaniel." Brooke ended with a smile. "They're perfect."

"Perfect names, for the perfect kids who have the perfect person for a mother." Lucas's smile matched Brooke's. Could he imagine screaming all four names when the babies get older? No not right now, but those names were now special that he'd never forget because Brooke helped pick them together. They're perfect for their babies.

* * *

**So here's chapter three. Yes this chapter was a little longer then normal, but I was on a role talking about names. I hope you all are okay that I went with three girls and a boy. I just want to be able to show Lucas's relationship later on with his son and thought one on one would be better. This one is another filler type of chapter. I hope you like the names I picked! And mostly, I hope you enjoyed this! Next chapter would be baby shower!**

**I couldn't do an individual thank you this time, but I want to say thank you to **_**Sandygirl, Akinka, BJQ, Dianehermans, and merdarkandtwisty!**_


	4. Six Months Down

**Summary:** People told them they were crazy for doing what they did. People said it would be hard and difficult, yet they saw it as another adventure thrown their way. This is a journey they will be going down together, one step at a time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all, besides all nine seasons of One Tree Hill on DVD, a pair of Clothes Over Bros sweatpants and a poster of the cast.

* * *

**Like We Weren't Crazy  
****#4. Six Months Down**

"Brooke back to bed, now." Lucas rolled his eyes at the stubborn girl. She was supposed to be on bed rest, but bed rest and Brooke just don't go together. "You know what the doctor said, the only time you are allowed up is to pee."

"I've been in this damn bed for two weeks now, Broody. I can't take the boredom anymore." Brooke plastered a pout on her lips, sticking the bottom one out just slightly trying to make Lucas give in to her. "Can't I sit on the couch, eat ice cream and be happy?"

"Bed, now." Lucas was treating her like a young child who kept sneaking out of their bed because they don't want to go to sleep yet.

"But, I watched everything on TV and there aren't any more magazines to read."

"Cheery, no complaining. This is for the babies' best interest. Plus all I'm doing is packing up your stuff to move to the new house."

"Why do you have to move in with me?" Brooke teased, "You'll make sure I never leave this bed."

"That is the point of it, Brooke." Lucas rolled his eyes.

The house they decided on was going to be perfect for two parents and four babies to grow into. It had two masters and two other bedrooms that would eventually be one for the girls and one for their lonely son. It had a big yard and as a bonus, which made Lucas want this one, the driveway had a cemented basketball net.

"What happened to fun Broody?" Brooke complained dragging her feet back towards her room. "I miss him. This ones mean like Haley when she's in her mommy moods."

"The fun Broody is still here, if the compliant Cheery listened to me."

"I'm just so bored. You don't understand how boring this is. I wanna start doing stuff for the babies and I can't. I just have to sit here and do nothing."

"No ones saying do nothing, Pretty Girl." Lucas rolled his eyes at her dramatic behavior. Haley and his mother where on their way over to start setting up for the party and it was not going to happen unless Lucas keeps Brooke distracted and locked up in the room. "Just back in bed and I'll stay and keep you company."

"Really?" Brook became excited. She loved visitors coming and seeing her and Lucas was one of her favorite ones.

"Well do whatever you want, as long as it keeps you in bed."

If Lucas was going to keep Brooke in the bed, Brooke was then going to have her fun and tease him. "Anything I want?" Brooke kinked an eyebrow.

Lucas sure as hell knew that look. He knew how much trouble that look caused him in the past. "No, no and no again, Brooke. Get it out of your head right now."

"Oh come on, Luke. Please?" Brooke teased some more. She was having a lot of fun with this but in reality she needed some help. This pregnancy and her hormones were driving her crazy. Haley warned her about this little problem and brought her a helpful friend to deal with it, but the friend can only help so much.

"Brooke, you can't be serious now? I mean... are you?" Lucas was sweating and shaking slightly. He felt like a teenage boy loosing his virginity four the first time.

"I just need a little help, you don't know how hormonal I am right now. I just feel like I need to do it every single day." Brooke put it bluntly. She couldn't care personally that she was asking him this. At first it was just to tease him, a little payback he deserved, but now it leaned more towards a need. A need that only a man could satisfy her with.

"Brooke..." Lucas's voice is shaky and anyone could tell he was nervous. When Brooke came to him to have the baby, they made a deal to make it through IVF so no sex would happen between the two former lovers. But he changes his mind. He knew Brooke was going to get her way; she got her way with everything when it came to him.

"Come on, Luke. Just have some fun, for old time sake at least. We can do that, right?" Lucas by this point was sitting with his back against the headboard and Brooke took this moment to make her move. If he wasn't, then she was going too. She flung her one leg, the best she could, over his lap so she was resting each leg on either side. She let out a small breath before leaning in and kissing him and within seconds he was kissing back.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"What do you mean?" Haley stood there stunned at what Lucas told her. She came over five minutes prior to find a messy haired Lucas lying on the couch with a smirk on his face. "You two did it?"

"If you want to name it that, then yes." Lucas let out a nervous laugh. He didn't know why exactly he was telling this to Haley and not to Nathan who was busy keeping Jamie out of Brooke's room and keep an eye on their two-week-old baby girl.

"What?" Haley was still completely shocked. "You two are out of control lately." She shook her honey blonde hair and laughed a little. "If I knew this would happen it would be between you two. First you get her knocked up and then six months later you decide to sleep with her. Typical for you two to go out of order with the whole first comes love, then comes marriage, and then comes baby in a baby carriage. You two are far from normal."

"It was all Brooke's idea, Hales. I had no take in coming up with it. I was just trying to keep her in bed per the Doctor's orders."

"You sure kept her in bed." Haley rolled her eyes placing a tablecloth on one of the folding tables Lucas put on the back deck for the party. The warm May weather made it perfect for the party to happen outside so it will be confined for Brooke's sake.

"Haley, come on. Is it really that bad? We are two consenting adults."

"I just know this situation is already messed up, and I don't want to get emotions involved at all."

"What if I said they were already involved?" He spoke softly at first, keeping his voice low incase Brooke woke up from a much needed nap.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! Nathan so owes me that one night of sleeping through it." Haley did a little happy dance.

"You two seriously had a bet going? Really?"

"Oh come on Luke. We both know if there were no feelings involved then you would not done this for Brooke in the first place."

Lucas looked around and made sure his mom didn't arrive yet with his very excited little sister. This was a conversation his mother did not need to hear. "I might have done something stupid though. I got caught up in this whole idea of Brooke and the babies." He started helping Haley place out more decorations. He was busying himself.

"What did you do Lucas Eugene?" Haley stopped what she was doing and stared up at him.

"I kind of bought something..."

"Something like what?"

"Like this." He reached into his pocket for that black velvet box that was burning a hole in it. He popped it open and showed Haley.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"I was just doing what my heart felt right, Hales. I'm having four kids with her. That's something special right?"

"It may be something special, Luke, but, I don't know, maybe you should date?"

"What's the point? I basically have been living here for two months along with spending every open minute with her. We're always together. It feels right, Haley. This time it feels like something I need to and want to do. I don't want to loose her."

"Lucas," Haley stared at him. She was trying to find a away to protect her best friends heart, but she knows he wouldn't care what she has to say about it. "Be careful. That's all I'm going to say. Hide it now, your mom and Lilly are here."

"Doesn't this place look nice." Karen commented placing a tray full of food onto the table. "Luke, go grab more."

"Not here two seconds, Ma and you are already putting me to work." Lucas kissed her cheek hello and walked towards the car.

"How's he dealing with all this mess?" Karen asked Haley. She did believe her son was doing what he felt was right with his heart but this isn't the exact way she would've liked it.

"I don't really think it's a mess anymore, Karen. I think we'll be getting nothing but the old Brooke and Lucas shenanigans again." Haley softly smiled. She wanted to tell Karen what Luke showed her, but it wasn't her place. "Well, when Lucas brings the food back here we will be officially ready to start this party. All we need is guest.

"Ten minutes till they should start arriving."

Ten minutes later people did truly start arriving and Haley sent Lucas on a mission to wake Brooke up before he left with Nathan to do manly Father bonding, basketball.

"Pretty Girl," Lucas whispered softly into Brooke's ear, "I got you a little surprise."

That was all Brooke needed to hear before she opened her eyes wide. "A surprise?"

"Yes and it involves you from moving from the bed to a chair outside." Lucas let out a small laugh at Brooke's child like behavior. "We need you to put some clothes on first though." He totally forgot at first that Brooke fell asleep as soon as they finished having their fun. Thank god he was the one that woke her up and not Haley or his mom.

"Do I need too?" With the weather not being too hot yet, Brooke still felt like she was dying to sweat all the time. When no one was home, besides her, she found herself stripping to her bras and underwear and walking around like it was completely normal.

"Unless you want Lilly and Jamie to see you butt naked, then yes."

"They're here?"

"They wanted to see you, but I told them to wait a little so you could sleep a little longer. I know you don't get as much sleep as you need at night."

"Help me, up?" Brooke reached out her hands. This was the main reason she hated this stupid bed rest thing lately. She hated to have to depend on someone to even help her get out of bed. Her stomach felt like she was ready to pop and still here she was, still completely pregnant.

"Like always." Lucas smiled. "Now get dressed."

Brooke chose something simple. Black sweat shorts like were soon going to be too tight and a really baggy Ravens shirt that she stole from Lucas last months.

"Who would've thought we'd ever see Brooke Davis in sweats and a tee-shirt and she's not practicing on a court?" Lucas laughed and only received a look of evil from Brooke. "Sorry, Cheery."

"Just help me outside." Brooke rolled her eyes at him.

"Surprise!" The guest say as Brooke walked out the door.

"We are going to pamper you and allow you to relax, Momma-to-be. You're going to need it." Haley and Karen walked over to her. "Now, scram Luke."

"Brooke are you having my nieces and nephew? They're gonna play with me?" Lilly walked over with Jamie in tow. "Jamie said they his cousins! This is gonna be awesome!"

"Yes these will be them, Lilly." Brooke smiled at the little girl. Lilly remind her so much of Keith and she was so happy to be able to pass the name and the spirit of Keith down to her son. "It will be pretty amazing won't it?" Brooke tried to match the enthusiasm of the five-year-old.

"I'm gonna make them each a picture!" Lilly cheered energetically before running off to draw.

"Awe man, she said we could play ball. This is annoying." Jamie pouted disappointedly.

"Why didn't you head out with Uncle Luke and your daddy, Jimmy-Jam?"

"Cause they doing manly adult stuff." Jamie shrugged. "I'm too young."

"We'll we just have to change that, don't we? Why don't you go get some brownies for us and we can talk and I'll fill you in on a secret that only you, me and Uncle Luke know."

"A secret?" The boys Scott blue eyes stared at his Aunt. "Momma said those aren't nice to keep."

"Well what your momma don't know can't hurt."

"Brooke Davis, stop corrupting my son, please." Haley walked over to the pair. "Jamie, go play with Lilly."

"Fine. But I still wanna know the secret, Aunt Brooke."

"You'll know it next time you come over." Brooke winked.

"You'll be a good mom, Brooke." Haley spoke up.

"Thanks, Hales." Brooke didn't seem too convinced that she would be.

"I mean it. Jamie and Lilly both look up to you so much and you're great with them." Haley smiled and Brooke smiled back.

"I hope I'm not too late..." A voice from the back patio door spoke up.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm evil to end it like this. It would've been done last night but my Mac decided to need the new software update and it took three hours. So here it is! Chapter four is complete. I hope you like it!**

**Thank yous time!**

**Callison-** thank you for reviewing! I love new reviewers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Babies are coming soon, don't worry!

**Sandygirl-** Your welcome for last chapter! I always wanted Lucas to have little girls because of the whole basketball thing and what he would do about it but then again if he had one boy it would also help with basketball. Peyton will be coming back soon and maybe even some Bitchtoria. Thanks for reviewing!

**Dianehermans-** Nope, not at the moment. They'll get there. It's Brucas, they're crazy with their relationship! Brucas will be coming soon though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!


	5. Six Months Part Two

**Summary:** People told them they were crazy for doing what they did. People said it would be hard and difficult, yet they saw it as another adventure thrown their way. This is a journey they will be going down together, one step at a time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all, besides all nine seasons of One Tree Hill on DVD, a pair of Clothes Over Bros sweatpants and a poster of the cast.

* * *

**Like We Weren't Crazy  
****#5. Six Months Part Two**

"_I hope I'm not too late..." A voice from the back patio door spoke up._

"P. Sawyer?" Brooke's jaw dropped. She tried her best to stand up and ended up getting help from Haley who told her five minutes max of standing.

"Hi, I hope it's okay that I'm here." Peyton rambled fast. "I just wasn't sure, you know, but I couldn't miss this day for you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Tears were now falling from her green eyes. "Sorry." Brooke mumbled. "Stupid hormones."

"Come here, B. Davis." Peyton tried her best to hug Brooke, which failed miserable due to the ever-expanding stomach blocking them. "I'm sorry about everything."

"Don't worry about it, though. It's a big shock. I know." Peyton smiled, "I bought two people with me, I hope you don't mind it. Well, Haley and Karen helped with one, the other I found outside in her car."

"What did you thee do?" Brooke looked shocked.

"Brooke we need you to sit. You've been standing long enough." Karen directed Brooke back to her chair.

"You know Karen, your son makes me sit long enough. Can't I please stand?" Brooke begged. "I'm tired of sitting. I need to stand."

"Nope, I'm under strict orders, Brooke. Lucas said we can do this as long as you stayed seated." Karen smiled at the girl. "I have to follow his orders."

"I know. He'd kill us both." Brooke smiled laughing slightly. "So P. Sawyer, where's my surprises?"

"Hey there slut." Rachel smiled. No one understood the friendship between Brooke and Rachel, and to them- no one needed too. They understood it and that's all that matters.

"Oh my gosh!" Brooke has only heard from Rachel since moving back to Tree Hill a year ago, so seeing her rock from her time in New York was a great feeling. "You're here!" Brooke pointed to her, "And you two knew about this?" Now she pointed to Haley and Karen.

"Yes," Haley whispered guilty. "Actually, it was Lucas's idea. He said you missed her."

"This is awesome! At least he's useful for one thing." Brooke jokingly shrugged. "Get over here!"

"Well, Brooke," Haley pointed over towards the door. "You've got one more person that I think wants to talk to you right now."

"Victoria?" She was shocked. Last she saw her mom was a month ago when Lucas and her finally decided to pick baby names and now here she is.

"Hello there Brooke." Victoria said in her proper voice. She looked like she didn't belong at this small family party.

"We will talk later." Rachel smiled hugging Brooke before going off to catch up with Peyton and Haley.

"I bought you this." She held a box in her hand. Brooke didn't wait for when the rest of the gifts to be open. She ripped the box open and noticed four outfits. "I didn't know exactly what you wanted, but these stood out."

Brooke was in complete and utter awe over what her mother picked out. Three little dresses, one in pink, one in purple and one in yellow, that had little flowers in those three colors around the waistband and one blue polo shirt and plaid shorts. They were amazing little articles of clothing, ones that she would design herself.

"They're beautiful mom, thank you." Brooke managed to get out. Her eyes were still filled with tears of joy.

"Only the best for them. Trust me, Brooke." Victoria actually smiled, which was shocking to Brooke and her friends.

"But what are you doing here?"

"I know I've made some mistakes in my life, but I want to change them, starting now." Victoria looked at her hands. She never looked Brooke in the eyes from this time out. She was embarrassed and ready to turn over a new leaf. "I want to be involved anyway you possibly want me too."

"Why? Why now?"

"Because I've noticed something's my daughter, while you grow up you starting to realize how many wrongs you've accomplished and want to change. That's exactly what happened with me. I want to be here, as long as I'm not called Grandma. I'm still too young for that name."

Brooke being a hot mess of emotions right now, gave in. She didn't want to hurt anyone and she didn't want to cry. She simply nodded her head towards her mother and said "They'll call you want they want to call you."

"Oh the bossy daughter of mine is back in action." Victoria placed a hand on Brooke. "Thank you for this."

"One last shot mother, that's it." Brooke warned placing a hand protectively on her stomach. "I need cake, Haley!"

"Presents first, and games. Then you get cake. I promised Nathan and Luke they'll be cake left." Haley let out. "Now what present first?"

Opening presents came and went. Brooke and Lucas already bought furniture for the babies' room so all that was left was clothes and anything else that a baby needs multiplied by four. Haley gave a basket full of essentials to every baby the first six months- according to Haley herself. Karen made blankets, one baby blanket for each baby in a separate color so they never get confused. She also sewed the letter of the first name of each baby onto it. Peyton made art out of each babies' names for above their cribs- like Brooke told Haley she wanted. Rachel, being the ever exaggerate person she is, bough four swings and a bunch of little things the babies will need from bottles, to bibs, to towels, etc. Millie bought her some clothes, and so did Bevin and Deb.

It was a small party, and all that Brooke cared was that she had the people that supported her the most around her. "Thank you guys, really. This means a lot to me." The water works were flowing again.

"Don't start again, Tigger. I'm gonna start too." Haley's post partum emotions were just as bad as pregnant Brooke's were.

"Sorry, Tutor-Mom."

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"You're crazy, you know that Luke? Both of you are extremely nuts." Nathan shook his head laughing at his brother.

The Scott brothers, along with the help from some friends like Mouth and Skills, are painting the nursery and the rest of the house before they move into it. It was a slow process since Lucas didn't know exactly what colors to do. So with the help of his friends, they decided on beige walls because of how colorful the bedding was that Brooke wanted. The girls bedding was poke-a-dot pink and purple with a white trim while his only son's, one thing he got to pick, was blue and white plaid with basketballs all over it.

"Yea man, who would've thought that you and B. Davis would have kids." Skills shook his head laughing, similar to what Nathan did prior.

"It's not that shocking. I don't get why everyone thinks that. All I am is a friend helping another friend." Lucas did actually understand why people thought him and Brooke were nuts, but to hear his friends say it was worse.

"A little more then helping." Mouth looked at him. Through their day of painting, the truth came out about what happened earlier in the day between Brooke and Lucas.

"Give me a break."

"No ones stating you say no to when a girl is willing to put out." Skills stated causing everyone else to laugh.

"Get some now, Luke. Waiting six weeks after is pure hell." Nathan advises. "Trust me, I'm still waiting. Plus all those long sleepless nights or nights they're just too tired for you. Its hellish."

"I don't exactly know what's going on." Lucas brood.

"Everyone knows what's going on and everyone has always known since junior year what's going on." Mouth stated the obvious.

Getting uncomfortable by the situation Lucas rolled his eyes. "Let's just finish painting."

"Just tell her, dude, before its gets to crazy." Nathan shrugged before turning back to start painting before his phone vibrated from a text. "Cake time, and that's our cue to head back."

"Yum, cake." Mouth laughed rubbing his stomach.

"That's if Brooke doesn't eat it all." Lucas sighed.

"Don't let her hear you ever say that, Lucas or you'll be dead meat."

"Yeah, I know." Ten minutes later the guys showed up at the house. "Hey you," Lucas walked up to Brooke who was in a deep conversation with Rachel about how she doesn't fit in any shoes besides flip-flops at the moment.

"Luke! This means cake time." Brooke was so in the zone to eat this cake she didn't even care that he was back. She just wanted a piece of Karen's homemade chocolate peanut butter frosted cake. She dreams of this cake ever day and Karen made sure to make it ever week for Brooke.

"Happy to see you too, Pretty Girl." Lucas laughed at the cheery, overly excited, brunette in front of him. He couldn't help but laugh at her. It was the only thing he could do.

"These babies want cake and make it so I want it too! Cut it and give me the biggest piece there is."

"Someone is in dire need for that cake." Nathan laughed earning a slap from Haley.

"We invited you for cake and now you will respect that." Haley warned pointing the knife at him.

"Cake is heaven and I can keep it all from you." Brooke also warned holding her fork protectively over her cake. "All mine and complete heaven in my mouth. This is just what you four wanted, huh." Brooke talked to her stomach. She earned a kick on her side, the side that Baby Keith rested on. "Baby boy loves it. Feel Luke." Brooke held Lucas's hand over her stomach.

"How can you even tell them apart?" Rachel's curiosity got the best of her. She's never had a baby or really been around anyone long enough to know the answer herself.

"I can tell how hard they kick and whose kicking where." Brooke educated her. "Little Miss Attention, Audrey, kicks like a made women when I rest my hand anywhere but on her side. Strong hard kicks. She's already going to be a handful. Gemma is quiet, she doesn't kick much unless she realizes I start getting worried about her. She's going to be a brooding little girl, I know it already. Isabel just goes with the flow. If they all start kicking, she follows along."

"That's cool that you can recognize them." Peyton plastered a smile on her face.

"I just want to meet them already." Brooke looked down at her stomach. She felt like an elephant and lord was she happy that humans didn't stay pregnant as long as elephants did.

"Too early Brooke," Karen warned. "Let them stay in till they're ready now."

"I know, I know, I know. I just wanna see what they look like, who they look like, what their personalities are. I just am dying to meet them."

"Well please don't die on me, Brooke." Lucas begged jokingly. He knew she wasn't serious, but anything to get a smile on her face he would do. Brooke's face turned from relaxed, to a face of pain and agony. He studied her face, looking for clues as to what made her face change drastically. "Pretty Girl, you alright?"

Brooke nodded in response but Lucas could tell she was flat out lying. Not to worry anyone Lucas helped Brooke up before telling everyone she just needed help walking to the bathroom and she'll be back for another serving of the cake.

"Luke, I don't think everything's alright."

"What? What's wrong?" Lucas went into worrying. He starting running through all the thoughts going through his head. "Brooke, please tell me what's wrong?"

"I think its contractions, Luke. I didn't mean that I wanted them to come now!" Brooke cried out. "I was joking! Why'd they start listening now?"

"Okay, we are going to get you to the doctors, now. Cake can wait." Lucas tried bring light into the situation. He was a nervous wreck but he was trying his hardest not to let Brooke know. Only one of them can be weak in this situation and that's Brooke's job, not his.

It was now or never.

* * *

**End of Chapter Five. I hope you all are still enjoying this story! It's getting harder and harder to write because I have a new idea that I'm trying out and writing as I type this also. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Sandygirl: **They where going to get together in this chapter, but I'm holding off for a little bit longer. Maybe possibly next chapter if my mind allows it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Dianehermans: **Brooke and Lucas are still in that awkward stage, if you understand what I mean. More of them is coming up! Enjoy!

**BJQ-** Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Seven and a Half Months

**Summary:** People told them they were crazy for doing what they did. People said it would be hard and difficult, yet they saw it as another adventure thrown their way. This is a journey they will be going down together, one step at a time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all, besides all nine seasons of One Tree Hill on DVD, a pair of Clothes Over Bros sweatpants and a poster of the cast.

**Hey everyone! I have a new Brucas story out called **_**Me and God Love Her**_**I hope you can check it out and tell me what you think! It's loosely based off of Lifetime's show Preacher's Daughters.**

* * *

**Like We Weren't Crazy  
****#6. Seven and A Half Months**

A month and a half, that's how long Brooke has been stuck in this stupid white wall hospital room on bed rest. She now thinks Lucas's version of bed rest was so much better.

Her stomach was sore from stretching skin trying to make room for her growing babies. Her feet are swollen so it was a pretty good thing she can't see them anymore.

"I brought a surprise." Karen smiled walking into the room. They had a rotation system going with who would visit Brooke at what times to keep her out of trouble. A bored Brooke equals trouble. Karen would visit in the morning, then Haley and Peyton came usually around two and would stay till Lucas showed up for the night shift.

"A surprise? For me?" Brooke was excited. It was the most excitement she had all day. Daytime soaps don't keep her entertained anymore and there is only so much Jerry Springer and Maury show she can watch before wondering who really is the baby's father.

"It comes in the form of chocolate cake, and something else to keep you entertained."

"With peanut butter frosting?"

"How could I not bring that?" Karen laughed placing the piece of cake in front of Brooke. "It was the last piece and I thought you'd may like it."

"Like it? I love it Karen!" Brooke's face beamed with the idea of devouring the cake. She stuck her fork in the chocolate perfection and dived right in.

"Someone's hungry." Karen shook her head mumbling, laughing a little. She was shocked how much Brooke's tiny body expanded to fit room for the babies. Even carrying four kids, you could never tell when looking from behind. Brooke was all belly, and that was it.

"These babies crave this cake, Karen." Brooke shrugged it off like no big deal. She was pregnant and was going to eat whatever she wanted till these babies leave her stomach. "I just want cake all the time."

"I know the feeling. When I was pregnant with Lucas all I ate was muffins, chocolate chip banana muffins. Now, I can't stand them. I guess I ate too many."

"So you're the cause of his addiction to them? He keeps a secret stash high enough so I can't reach because according to him, they're his and no one else's. Not very good sharing skills. Maybe I should send him back to kindergarten to learn those."

"Let him have them." Karen smiled. "He still makes me make them once a week. That boy is crazy."

"So what's my other surprise?" Brooke forgotten about it before. The focus of her mind when Karen walked in was that chocolate cake she always brought her, well at least once a week.

"This." Karen placed a medium cardboard box on the tray and a shopping bag. "I thought it would keep you entertained till they come."

Brooke glanced up at her looking for a clue on what's in it but when Karen didn't give one Brooke opened the box. "A scrapbook?"

"I thought you'd might like to document this time." Karen smiled. "I got you glue, paper, stickers, scissors and pictures- with the help of Luke."

"Thank you Karen." Brooke was really appreciative of what Karen and everyone else was doing for her.

"I started it a little, well me and your mother did."

"Wait what?" Brooke was shocked. Victoria helping Karen? Why?

"We'll she got me some pictures. Open the front page." Brooke did as she was told and opened it to find baby pictures of her and Lucas so they could compare and see who the babies look like. "You two were pretty cute kids." Karen commented.

"I'm excited to start this now." Brooke smiled big. It was an activity to keep her preoccupied.

"Good, it should keep you busy." Karen smiled as the doctor walked in.

"Okay, so I want to check on those babies, Brooke." The doctor rolled over the sonogram machine. "We're getting close to when it should be okay for them to come."

"Really?" Brooke was getting happy with the time coming to an end of her being pregnant but she still wanted to keep them in there till the end of the nine months.

"Yes, I want to make sure they're okay in there. With your blood pressure getting higher we may see these babies today or tomorrow." The doctor placed the cold gel on her stomach. "They're looking okay, Brooke but I'm worried a little. Baby B seems to be smaller then her siblings. I thinks it's best if we move this show on the road and have these babies. I just want to warn you though, these babies are going to be sent to the NICU most likely. They're going to be small, though. But they're fighters."

Brooke was silent, she didn't know how to respond. She was officially going to become a mother today. Today will be her babies' birthdays. April 29th would be a day she will always remember.

"I need Luke." Brooke managed to get out.

"I'm gonna go see when we can get you in, today. Till then relax, you'll do great." The doctor walked out of the room.

It a short ten minutes, Brooke's world changed for the better.

Karen nodded before stepping out to call him and in a record break timing, Lucas made it to the hospital.

"What did he say?" Lucas was out of breath.

"Ten minutes and they'll be here." Brooke laid on her side and rubbed her stomach trying to calm her nerves a little. "Ten minutes, that's it."

"I'll go call everyone." Karen stood and exited the room.

"I'm scared Luke, they're early still."

"Pretty Girl, they'll be fine. The doctor said it was an accomplishment to get them to seven and a half months after the little scare. I think they'll be good." Lucas knew he had to be calm. He had to be strong for Brooke, she needed that.

"Hello, Brooke." The nurse walked into the room. "We need to start getting you prepped and ready to go. Lucas, I'll need you to put on this," She handed him the blue outfit to put over his clothes. "And we'll be back to get you as soon as she's ready."

"Don't leave me, please." Brooke grabbed a hold of Lucas's hand.

"I'll be right back with you soon, Pretty Girl. Okay?" Lucas kissed her forehead and watched them wheel her out. Waiting for them to come out and get him his mind went back to the day they entered this hospital nervous wrecks.

"_Breath Brooke, you're doing great." Lucas sat on the edge of his chair placed right next to her hospital bed. They've been there for two hours already and doctors were coming and going with no answers at all. _

"_It just hurts, Luke." Brooke squeezed his hand tighter. _

"_I know, Baby." He wiped the sweat falling on Brooke's forehead. "I know."_

"_Make it stop." Brooke's contractions were coming every couple of minutes and Lucas was too nervous to keep track of how far exactly they where. _

"_I hate to see you two here so early." The doctor shook his head. "If it was one more month then I'd be okay, but only six months has us concerned. We are going to try to stop the contractions and if we do I would like to keep you here on bed rest so we can continue to monitor them. Just incase."_

"_So this pain will stop?" Brooke managed to get out. Her tears were falling still and she couldn't stop till the pain stopped. _

"_We'll try to get everything under control, Brooke. We're going to do our best. We'll start some medicine to try and stop it." He frowned slightly. "We just have to see if the medicine will work."_

"_Okay." Lucas understood. He knew the doctor didn't want them to get their hopes up but at the same time he didn't want them to seem like this is it._

"_I'll tell the nurse to start it and I'll be back in an hour to check on you. Just hang in there, Brooke."_

"_Lucas," Brooke looked at him. She looked like a hot mess but to Lucas she looked amazing. "Don't leave me, please?"_

"_I'm not going anywhere, Pretty Girl."_

"We're all ready for you, Lucas." The nurse shook him out of his thoughts. "Follow me."

"How is she?" Lucas asked.

"She's waiting for you."

The stark operating room makes a shiver go down Lucas's back. The table in the center with Brooke's body laying there made him a nervous wreck until Brooke stared at him. When their eyes locked, Lucas felt calmer. He was going to meet his kids today for the first time. He was officially becoming a father today.

"I'm nervous Luke, they're going to be small."

"They'll be okay." He brushed her hair softly and grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Okay, well you're going to feel some pressure Brooke. Just hang in there and let's get these babies out." The doctor stated.

Brooke felt the pressure, it was extreme but the pressure she'd take over the pain any day.

"You're doing good, Pretty Girl." Lucas brought his lips to her forehead the best he could as he was wearing a mask.

"And baby A has arrived, 12:05. It's a girl." The doctor held up their first baby girl.

"She's not crying!" Brooke went into a panic. "Luke! Why isn't Audrey crying? She's supposed too."

"Brooke I need you to relax, okay? They're not crying because they're tiny still. We'll need to get them checked out. Now let's get out the next ones."

"Listen to him."

"Baby B, another girl, 12:08." The doctor held her up, showing her off to the parents.

"Gemma." Lucas looked up at his second daughter. Tears were forming in his blue eyes and he couldn't stop them. Lucas was happy, and he's never felt that happy before.

"She looks like a Gemma." Brooke whispered. "Much more then a Grace."

"Way more." Lucas agreed, nodding his head. His eyes darted from Brooke to above the divider. He couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to see his other two kids.

"Baby C, baby girl number 3, 12:12." Just like before, the doctor held up the baby.

"She's tiny." Lucas commented. "Our tiny Issy."

"Issy," Brooke dwelled on the nickname her new daughter gained from Lucas and Smiled. "I like it."

"Last one is here, you two. Baby D, and the only boy, at 12:16." The doctor also showed him off.

"All four are hear, Broody. Go look after them, please. Just don't let anyone see them in person before I do." Brooke insisted.

"But,"

"Luke, go be with our kids. I'll be fine."

And with that Lucas made his way out of the room following the line of four little beds that his kids laid in. _His babies_ has a nice ring to it. The other ring, the one burning a hole in his pocket was going to have to wait now.

* * *

**So that was chapter six. I have to say though, that I'm in a very OTH kind of mood lately. Today I was supposed to be working on two ten page papers for my classes- one is due on Wednesday but instead I watched half of season eight and all of season nine and I cried when it was over. So sad. **

**Here is my personal thank yous time:**

**Akinka- **I hope it was okay to skip a head a little and show only a small flash back of when she first got into the hospital. I didn't want to dwell too much on that part because I'm trying to move this story along some more. Hope you enjoyed!

**Sandygirl- **Sorry to say you are going to be waiting some more, only a little more. I was going to do the whole proposal now in this chapter but there was already a lot going on and I wanted to focus on them a little more. Hope you don't mind! Thanks for Reviewing!

**BJQ-**I tried to update as fast as I could. Three days is pretty good, right? Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed it!

**Dianehermans-** the babies are here so now it's time for the love to start. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed it!


	7. We're Parents Now

**Summary:** People told them they were crazy for doing what they did. People said it would be hard and difficult, yet they saw it as another adventure thrown their way. This is a journey they will be going down together, one step at a time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all, besides all nine seasons of One Tree Hill on DVD, a pair of Clothes Over Bros sweatpants and a poster of the cast.

**Hey everyone! I have a new Brucas story out called **_**Me and God Love Her**_**I hope you can check it out and tell me what you think! It's loosely based off of Lifetime's show Preacher's Daughters. **

**Like We Weren't Crazy  
****#7. We're Parents Now**

"How are they?" Haley and Karen rushed towards Lucas as he made his way down the hall.

"They're okay." Lucas didn't want to get his hopes up. Even though the doctor's told him that the babies were doing well for how many there were and how early they were but still, something held him back. When he saw them all attached to the wires, it scared him to death, but deep down he fell in love with them.

"Just okay?" Karen was worried now.

"They have to be better than just okay, Luke." Haley also worried.

"They're just so tiny, like really tiny." He sat down on the hard uncomfortable chairs surrounding the waiting room.

"Show us." Karen wanted to see her grandchildren. It was finally sinking in that she want a grandmother, a grandmother of four little babies. "I want to see my grand babies."

"I got pictures." He held up the camera. "Brooke hasn't seen them in person yet, so no one can see them till then. They said the wires and stuff will come off soon, all except Gemma."

Karen and Haley surrounded him and nodded. They understood, anyone would. Lucas and Brooke kept the names a secret, only reveling the first letter to keep a surprise going.

"I want to hear these names!" Haley clapped excitedly.

"Okay," Lucas shook his head laughing at her. "Baby A," He flipped to the first picture. "Audrey Halia- five pounds exactly."

"She is tiny." Karen commented. "She's a miniature Brooke."

"That means there will be two little Brooke's around." Lucas groaned playfully before flipping to the next picture. "Baby B, Gemma Penelope- four pounds, two ounces."

"She's even smaller." Haley was shocked.

"She's the tiniest one." Lucas sighed. He hated how they looked in these photos. The wires surrounding them, the little bodies that make up them. It scared him to death. "They're identical twins but I still can tell them apart, well besides the size difference."

"How?" Karen wanted to know after all; she needed to be able to tell her granddaughters apart.

"Their personalities already. Gemma sits back and watches while Audrey wants to be the center of attention." Lucas smiled. "She cried when I stopped looking at her to look at Gemma."

"So they're you two?" Haley looked at him. She could tell they're scared. Hell, she was even scared. "They're going to be okay, Luke."

"I sure hope so." Lucas mumbled with a sigh.

"Show us the other two!" Karen was excited. Karen did her best to make light of the situation.

"So baby C- Isabelle Kara. Four pounds six ounces. She's the only blonde in the group." Lucas looked at the picture of his Issy and could tell she's going to be the one that looks like him the most. He hoped her blue eyes stay blue and her blonde hair stay blonde. "My little Issy."

"It fits her, all their names do." Haley rubbed Luke's back. "You two did well with names."

"It's a lot harder coming up with names for four babies when Brooke became OCD about them." Lucas laughed at the memory.

"Only Brooke." Haley smiled. "Now where's the only boy?"

"Meet Baby D- Keith Nathaniel, four pounds, eight ounces."

"Nathan and Keith would love that, Lucas." Karen whipped the tears away from her eyes. "I know Keith would, if he was here."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive." Karen smiled. "Congrats on becoming a daddy. Now go see Brooke and make sure she's okay. We'll call everyone and tell them they're here."

"She's probably feeling mighty happy with all those drugs." Haley laughed.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Luke!" Brooke giggled. "These drugs are amazing." Brooke was laying half sitting up as Lucas walked in.

"Oh really?" Lucas couldn't help but smile at her. He loved her smile.

"Yes really." Brooke playfully stuck out her tongue. "Did you see them?" Brooke turned serious. She waited for a response but when Lucas only nodded she continued. "How are they? I want to see them."

"They're as good as they can be, Pretty Girl." Lucas frowned slightly. "The doctor said within the next hour I can bring you down there."

"That long?" Brooke sighed. No one should keep a mother from seeing her babies for the first time. "Did you take pictures?"

"Of course I did. Gosh Brooke, you did well with them. They're amazing."

"We did well with them." Brooke paused, "Without you Broody, they wouldn't be here."

"I'll show you them." Just like he did with Haley and Karen, he went through the pictures of the four little babies who are going to call her mommy now. He went a lot slower, pointing out more details with them. By the time he was done, Brooke was in tears and the Doctor walked in.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor looked up from the chart.

"Sore, and very very happy." Brooke giggled with a smile.

"You'll be sore for some time now." Doctor smiled.

"Can I see them now?"

"I think it's safe for you too, but under one condition. Use the wheelchair, please. We don't need staples and stitches coming out."

"I guess I can manage that." Brooke shrugged. She didn't seem to care what she has to do; all she wanted was her babies.

"Then let's go see them." Lucas smiled kissing Brooke's forehead before rolling the wheel chair over. "They're tiny, Brooke." They rolled in silence for most of the way down the hallway till they stopped in front of the NICU.

"I'm prepared, Luke." Brooke nodded. She might have said she's prepared to see them, but in reality she's a nervous wreck. The put on the protective gear and Lucas rolled them inside. "How are they?"

A nurse turned her attention away from Gemma to the new parents. "They're little fighters, so far. A lot can change though." The nurses face stayed calm with no emotion showing. "Right now though, they're doing good. They need some help with breathing but that was known. They're early so it happens."

Brooke just wanted to touch them. They all looked like little plastic dolls, not like real live babies. She rolled over to the first bed where Audrey was laying. The pictures didn't do any justice for her.

"She's a miniature you already Brooke." Lucas smiled as Brooke reached in and grabbed a hold of Audrey's hand. "The nurses say even she has your personality."

"She's not even a day old, Luke. She can't be that much like me already. Her personality can change." Brooke went from looking at him to looking back at her oldest. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes as Audrey held on to her finger. "It's weird."

"What's weird?"

"That they're actually here." Brooke paused. "That we are actually parents now. We are going to have our hands full with this one."

A nurse walked up to them at this point. "You can hold her if you two would like. You can hold all but this little one." She pointed to Gemma. "She's having a much more difficult time then her siblings here."

"Really?" Brooke looked excited. She finally got to hold the babies that she's been carrying for seven months, but then the fear set in that she couldn't hold Gemma. "What's wrong with her?"

"Just trouble breathing on her own. The wires are just to keep a monitor on her." The nurse reinsured. "I think she'll be okay though."

"Hold them, Brooke. You deserve it." Lucas smiled as the nurse reached in and grabbed baby Audrey to place in her mother's arms.

"She's so tiny." Brooke was in awe, complete and utter awe at the fact she was holding her actually baby. Lucas took this moment to take pictures, ones to show the world later on. "So maybe she is a little me." She shrugged, "Nothing bad with being a little Davis girl."

"You want to hold one?" The nurse asked Lucas as he nodded. "I think your son wants you."

When Keith was placed in his arms, Lucas felt more love for the little baby then anyone he loved before. It was a special kind of love. "Hey little man," Lucas reached for the tiny hand Keith stretched out of the blanket.

"How is he?" Brooke questioned looking over to Lucas.

"He's definitely a broodier."

"Like father, like son." Brooke shook her head laughing. The image in front of her made her nervous now. How in the world were they going to take care of four babies?

"What's wrong, Brooke?"

"How are we going to do it?" Brooke whispered. She ran her hand over the little pink hat covering Audrey's raven fuzz and kissed her forehead.

"Do what?"

"Take care of them," Brooke let out a sigh. "This is stupid, I know." The nurse took Audrey from her hand and then handed over Isabel.

"This ones going to be your quiet one," the nurse smiled. "The two of you will have your hands full, but enjoy every second of it. It goes by fast."

That's what they were going to do. Together they will enjoy it every day.

"Brooke, I've got to ask you something..."

* * *

**I'm evil, I know. But you'll find out more next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Thank you time!**

**Sandygirl:** the next chapter you may get your wish! I was going to add it to this one but I thought a cliffhanger may be better. They'll be a couple of bonding moments! Hope you enjoyed!

**Dianehermans-** I haven't decided anything yet about the babies. I have some ideas with which way to go and not I'll just have to decide which one. Hope you liked this chapter!

**Brandini861-** I will never be a Leyton (cough Pucas cough) fan. Two people who are completely the same should not be together. Opposites attract. Haha. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks!

**BJQ-** Thanks for everything! Hope you enjoyed this!

**G-styler: **The boy does, if you read past chapters his name is Keith Nathaniel! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	8. He Totally Popped The Question

**Summary:** People told them they were crazy for doing what they did. People said it would be hard and difficult, yet they saw it as another adventure thrown their way. This is a journey they will be going down together, one step at a time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all, besides all nine seasons of One Tree Hill on DVD, a pair of Clothes Over Bros sweatpants and a poster of the cast.

**Hey everyone! I have a new Brucas story out called **_**Me and God Love Her**_**I hope you can check it out and tell me what you think! It's loosely based off of Lifetime's show Preacher's Daughters. I also have a new one-shot out called **_**The Back Of A Cop Car.**_** Please check out that one also! Thanks!**

**Like We Weren't Crazy  
****#8. He Totally Popped The Question**

"What do you mean, Brooke?" It's been two days since the babies were born and Lucas, who had no choice in the matter, had to go to New York to meet his publisher about a new book he is working on. Leaving Haley, Rachel, and Peyton to keep track of Brooke and help her no worry so much.

"I mean what I said, guys." Brooke shrugged turning her attention to the small television hanging from the ceiling.

"I want details!" Peyton was just as shocked as Rachel and Haley but she was more shocked by Brooke's demeanor about it all. Brooke was calm, cool, and collected. "This is just like you two."

"What is?" Brooke started at the curly haired blonde. "Peyton, what is just like Lucas and I?"

"This whole situation!" Rachel spoke for the group. "You two do things so opposite then everyone."

"So we are a little unique, I like it." She shrugged. Nothing can bother her right now; she was in an ever lasting high. Brooke had her babies, slow growing babies but still growing after all and now she had her Broody.

"You know the correct way to do this whole situation would've been the way Tutor Girl and Hot Shot did it." Rachel referred to Haley and Nathan using their nicknames. "Date, get married and then have babies. Not have the babies and get married without dating."

"Yeah cause getting married at seventeen is completely normal." Brooke hissed. She couldn't understand why her friends couldn't be happy for her, just this once let her have some excitement in life. She was enjoying this time and wanted them to be apart of it.

"Brooke, what we mean is," Haley paused trying to coming up with the best way of saying what she meant without hurting the very emotional Brooke, "uh, I have no clue what we mean."

"We just don't want you to make a mistake, B. We are just trying to look out for you." Rachel stepped in. "But if this is what you want then we will support you, right?" She looked towards Haley and Peyton for support.

"Yes," Peyton and Haley nodded.

"Just be happy!" Brooke giggled like a little child. "I'm getting married!"

"Let's see that thing." Haley reached for Brooke's hand. "Let's see how good Luke is at this whole jewelry thing."

"Damn, girl." Rachel looked over Haley's shoulder. The gold band, princess cut diamond ring look beautiful on Brooke's finger. "He did good."

"Look at the inside!" Brooke bragged pulling the ring off. "Look what it says." She was extremely giddy over the idea of marrying Lucas. The inside of the golden ring read in a small cursive font, _always my Pretty Girl._

"Romantic, I guess." Peyton shrugged. She never understood the whole Cheery, Broody, or Pretty Girl nicknames. She thought nicknames were meant for little kids, not adults. But she just rolled her hazel eyes and sighed.

"Cheer up brooding artist." Rachel sighed. She never liked the curly blonde, and if anything, she doesn't believe Brooke should give her another chance. Brooke gave Peyton two and she failed but that doesn't mean anything she guessed. "This is about Brooke, not you." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Now tell us the story!"

"Okay, okay." Brooke didn't really need to give in. She was willing to give it to anyone and everyone who was willing to listen to her. "Well we were holding the babies..."

"_Brooke, can I ask you a question?" Lucas stared at her. It was now or never type of thing. Everything kept being put off because something else would happy, but he couldn't think of his life going in any other direction. _

"_Anything Broody." Brooke smiled at him before turning her attention back to the small baby in her arms. She couldn't believe she made this baby and three other ones, each with ten fingers and ten toes, absolutely perfect in her eyes. _

"_I've been wanting to do this since the whole thing went down..." Lucas spoke fast in a ramble kind of way. _

"_Slow down, buddy." Brooke flashed a dimpled smile. "Now speak slowly."_

"_I want to give you this." He reached into his jean pocket and grabbed the small black velvet box. _

_Brooke reached out her hand and grabbed it. In her heart she knew what it was and yet she was speechless. She knew deep down she could see herself doing this eventually but now? They haven't even dated or nothing yet- they just have kids and share a house together. "Lucas..."_

"_I know it's not the most romantic way of doing it, Brooke. But, with everything going on and now that the babies are here I couldn't see myself doing it any other way. The babies," He paused looking at her face for some kind of truth to how she was feeling, "I want to give them all that we don't have. I want them to have two parents together and them to have a full family. I want what I didn't have, and I want" he paused again, "I want it with you."_

"_With me?" Brooke looked shocked. Tears fell like a waterfall from her eyes. She slowly opened the small box revealing the delicate ring. It was gorgeous and exactly what she could ever wish for._

"_With you Brooke," Lucas nodded nervously. "I want it all with you, I love you."_

"_Lucas," Brooke was still in shock over everything. She couldn't wrap her head around the simple fact of what just happened. She stayed silent for a couple of more seconds before a smile fell again on her face. She knew in her heart the answer for it all and also knew no one would make her feel the way Lucas made her feel. _

"_Brooke, you can think about it if you want. I mean, I need to go to New York tomorrow and then by the time I get back you can tell me." Lucas came to that conclusion after all her silence. His heart was breaking with the silence coming from her lips. _

"_I don't need to think about it." Brooke shook her head at him. "I know what I want and I get what I want. After all, I'm Brooke Penelope Davis soon-to-be Scott."_

"_Really?" Lucas turned his head immediately to her. "You mean that?"_

"_Of course I do Fiancé." Brooke smiled and reached from her wheel chair to were Lucas sat in a rocking chair to kiss him. After the kiss he slowly placed the ring on her finger. "I love you too, Luke."_

"That was sweet." Haley gushed. "Tell Nathan to be more romantic. I'm tired of watching basketball till its sexy time and that is his form of being romantic." Haley ended with rolling her eyes.

"I think I can start liking him again, only if you let us be in the wedding." Rachel made a deal.

"Actually, about that..." Brooke looked nervously at her hands as a nurse walked in.

"Well, Brooke. It's time to clear out." The nurse smiled at the room. She loved walking into these rooms and seeing the support the new mother's have surrounding them.

"I'll tell you guys later." Brooke smiled letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. They left as the nurse waited with a sea of goodbyes. As soon as they left Brooke turned to the nurse, "Thanks for that."

"It seems like there was enough excitement from today and yesterday." The nurse, who Brooke has never seen before, smiled. "Well, Brooke, I'm Janice and I'll be the nurse for tonight's shift."

"Hi," Brooke did a small wave. "I just don't want to give it all away. Lucas and I want to keep it quiet for a little bit."

"Well us nurses are good at keeping secrets." The older nurse smiled and winked. "Why don't you get some sleep and rest. Tomorrow will be a big day."

"Why's that?" Brooke looked at her shocked. She didn't know what tomorrow was going to be.

"You get to go home." Janice smiled. "So you'll most definitely need some rest."

"Will the babies come with me?"

"I'm not sure. In the morning I'll bring you to them before my shift is over and we can see." The nurse smiled. She hated the part of her job were she sees patients going home without their babies, but she build up a tolerance for it. "Now, really. Enjoy these nights where you can sleep through them. They're going to stop soon enough."

Brooke rolled over and sighed. She didn't want to leave without them.

**XO-OTH-XO**

"Morning, Pretty Girl." Lucas brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Luke?" Brooke was surprised to see him there. He wasn't supposed to be there till tonight. "What happened to New York?"

"I couldn't wait to see you so I got on the last plane after my meeting last night." Lucas leaned in for a kiss.

"You didn't need too." Brooke smiled at him. The things this guy did for Brooke melted her heart over and over again.

"Well I wanted to. I also stopped by the new house."

"And?" Brooke waited for him to continue.

"Nathan with the help of the guys moved everything in to it. So later we will be going back to the new house."

"Will they get to come home?" That's what Brooke was wondering all night and since the moment she wakes up.

"The doctor said he's going to stop by soon to discuss it." Lucas tried to give Brooke a reinsuring smile. "I saw them and they are growing."

"Not enough though." Brooke looked sad. She couldn't imagine going to the big house with four of every thing a baby needs under the sun. "I just want them home."

"And they'll come home, Baby. Don't worry. They'll come home eventually." Lucas scooted his way on to the bed. "I promise Brooke, they'll come home. Now no tears."

"I want to see them," Brooke demanded. "I wanna see them now."

"Soon, after the doctor comes in we can do. Okay? How does that sound?" Lucas wiped the tears falling from Brooke's eyes. "I don't want you sad, baby. Our babies are amazing. "Did you know that Gemma's off the wires? They said they took them off her last night. She's doing awesome, though."

"Really?" The cheery brunette placed a smile on her face.

"Yes." He nodded pulling out his phone to show her the picture. "They're all doing great."

Looking at the pictures he took this morning of his sleeping babies made him smile big. He was proud, very proud of what he accomplished- what they accomplished together as a family.

"Well look whose up, and doesn't look too excited about heading home today." The doctor tried to joke but Brooke was in no mood for jokes. She wanted facts and wanted them now.

"Can they come home with me?" Brooke asked before saying hello or anything else. "Can they come home today? Say yes, please."

"Well, Brooke." His tone changed. The doctor changed from a playful joking guy to serious in a second. "I think they want to keep them just for a little longer. Only a couple more days."

"But," Brooke didn't like the answer; she didn't like it at all.

"I'm going to check on them soon, Brooke, but I think you may be in for a good surprise."

"Surprise?" Brooke looked between the doctor and Lucas. They were keeping something from her, something big and she knew it by the look of Lucas's face.

"I think we can tell her."

"They said earlier, that tomorrow Audrey and Keith can come home." Lucas smiled bigly.

Brooke was speechless, complete and utter speechless. One more night without her babies will be okay, especially if she gets to bring two home tomorrow. "I think I can hold out. Anyway I can stay in here for one more night?"

"I think I may be able to work something out, but Brooke, you should go home and enjoy the silence. You'll regret it. I have to fill out the discharge papers and then have you sign them." The doctor looked at the couple in front of him. "I know you want to stay, Brooke, but the babies are in good hands here. We can look after them for the night. Just let us." The doctor waited for them to answer but only received a nod of heads. "I'll have you sign these and then you can go see them."

"Thank you," Lucas answered for them.

"I don't want to say bye to them." Brooke cried into his chest.

"Now look at me, Pretty Girl." Lucas used his finger to lift her chin up and looked at her green watery eyes. "We are not saying goodbye to them, it's more like a see you later and we will see you later. We will be back tomorrow to get Keith and Audrey and then I have a feeling we will miss having the silence."

"Okay, thank you Luke, for everything." Brooke kissed his lips. "I don't know how you're so much stronger then me right now. Stupid emotions." Brooke ended with a dry laugh.

"I'm not as strong as you think I am." Lucas tried to smile. His emotions were just as shot as Brooke's were right now. He put all his emotions into his writing, his passion and everything went into it.

"Well thank you husband of mine." Brooke smiled planting a kiss on Lucas's lips.

"Husband, huh? I think I'm going to get use to that name." Lucas kissed her back. It was going to be an adventure, but they're in it together.

* * *

**So, how do you all feel about chapter eight? I just had an idea and sat down to do home work and ended up writing this instead... I mean philosophy can totally wait, right? I hope you enjoyed this. I'm thinking maybe one or two more chapters left till I can say this story is complete... but I have some ideas for maybe instead of an epilog that I make it into a one shot of the future. If you guys have some ideas for that, please I'll gladly take them. **

**I love thank you time!**

**Dianehermans-** I like being evil, it accomplishes a lot in life. I'm sorry I didn't go with your idea of waiting to ask. I was toying back and forth with should he ask now or should he wait and ask something else, BUT I think asking now was better. I hope you liked this chapter!

**Sandygirl-** See now no more patiently waiting! I hope you had a good holiday too! It was interesting one, my grandma has the idea that everyone is still a little kid even if the youngest one is thirteen- we still have to play children games. Oh well. Hope you liked this chapter!

**LoVePJandBrucasLover-** Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed it!

**Guest-** Awe, I really wished you had a name! I love being evil, it helps. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and enjoyed this story!


	9. Two Months later

**Summary:** People told them they were crazy for doing what they did. People said it would be hard and difficult, yet they saw it as another adventure thrown their way. This is a journey they will be going down together, one step at a time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all, besides all nine seasons of One Tree Hill on DVD, a pair of Clothes Over Bros sweatpants and a poster of the cast.

**Hey everyone! I have to say I'm sad this story may possibly be coming to an end. I'm having so much fun writing it and everything. Please read the author's note at the bottom! I need all ya'lls help!**

* * *

**Like We Weren't Crazy  
****#9. Two Months Later**

Two months. The babies have been home for two months and it's been two months since a full night of sleep.

"What time is it?" Lucas moaned not even opening his eyes.

"Seven." Brooke sighed. "They're hungry, Luke."

"I got this one." Lucas kissed Brooke's forehead and climbed out of bed. They rotated on the late night feedings. It was the only way either one would get more than two hours of sleep a night.

"You sure?" Brooke looked at Lucas who stopped in the doorway. "I mean I can help you."

"Yes, baby. You go to sleep." Lucas shut the door behind her and made his way down the hall to the nursery. Walking in he let out a sigh.

Audrey was screaming her little lungs out and kicking her feet while Gemma just sat in their shared crib staring around the room looking for Lucas or Brooke. Keith slept peacefully still, always the sleeper of the group and baby Issy screamed just as much as Audrey did.

"Audrey Halia, you little attention grabber." Lucas laughed lifting the oldest into his arms. "Can't you be calm like your sister or sleep like your brother? Huh?" He rocked back and forth across the room. "I need sleep, baby, everyone needs sleep. Please stop crying."

Lucas sighed as it took some time to prepare four different bottles and slowly placed Audrey on a feeding pillow before grabbing Gemma and Isabel and doing the same to them. "So baby girls, we need to have a talk." Lucas always tried giving them a talk when he was alone with them. The talks ranged from no sex till they're thirty to how amazing basketball is. "Let's talk about boys, my girls." Lucas paused. "Boys are not to be in your lives till you're thirty. Got it? No boys at all. I'll have a heart attach if you bring any home."

Lucas watched the girls suck on their bottles and smiled. In the past two months they all four grew tremendously. Making Lucas really think that they all grow in a flash and he had to enjoy it all. "You girls better stick together and make sure your brother doesn't end up with any tramps who just want him for his handsome Scott genes."

"I don't think they're really know what you're talking about, Broody." Brooke made her presence known. She was standing listening to him the minute he walked into the room.

"You need to start young with them. They will learn eventually that the only men they need in their lives are me and Keith." Lucas smirked. He liked to think that these girls will never need any man like they need him in their lives, but he knows that will all change. For now he could imagine.

"Oh really?" Brooke reached into Keith's crib and grabbed him. "How's my baby boy doing?"

"He's the best one out of these babies. How in the world does he sleep through every freaking thing?" Lucas smiled at the picture in front of him. "I wish I could sleep like him."

"He's got my sleeping ability." Brooke smirked and Lucas let out a small laugh. He knew it was true. When Brooke was tired, before the babies came, she'd sleep through anything. "Can you believe that today is the day they should've been born?"

Thinking back to the past two months and all the memories that came along with it made them both realize how easier it might have been if they where born on their due date- an impossible task in itself but still. The first week home was enough to cause Brooke to have a breakdown. Two days after Audrey and Keith came home, Isabel followed and then one week then Gemma followed. That night was the night Brooke broke down.

"_They won't stop. I've tried everything!" Brooke cried out. She was at her breaking point and it hasn't even been one night yet. In her arms, Audrey and Gemma laid screaming their little lungs out and in Lucas's arms, he held one sleeping Keith and a screaming Isabel. "I can't do it."_

"_Brooke," Lucas placed Keith in his crib. "They're probably screaming because you're freaking out. They feel it." _

"_I'm not good at this!" _

"_Yes you are, Pretty Girl. I know you are." Lucas tried to reinsure her but he didn't think it was working by the look on her face. "Give me Audrey."_

"_Which color was she in again?" Since Gemma gained weight the differences between the identical twins was slim to none. _

"_Pink?" Lucas guessed, in reality he didn't remember. The whole being up at three in the morning with three screaming babies did that to him. "Wait no, purple. Audrey's in pink, Gemma's in purple and Isabel is in green. Right?"_

"_I think..." Brooke paused. "Why does this feel like the whole full house concept? I should know who's who, Lucas."_

"_Gemma's in pink and Audrey's in green. Isabel's in purple." Karen walked into the bedroom. She stayed over twice a week for some extra set of hands for the newish parents and at times like this she knows they are happy for it. "You two sleep. I got these three."_

"_Karen, I can't." Brooke smiled gladly handing over who she hope's was Audrey. "They just won't stop. Why is Keith quiet all the time and these three won't stop?"_

"_Because Keith is a little Luke. He did the same thing, terrified me all the time." Karen let out a smile. "Relax, both of you. These babies are acting fine."_

"_I've been trying to tell her that." Lucas sat of the bed. Soft whimpers fell out of Isabel's mouth as she was curled in a ball on Lucas's chest. _

"_How'd?" Brooke looked stunned. Here she was holding a screaming baby while everyone else had the babies quieting down. "Why can't I do this right?"_

"_Brooke," Lucas pulled her back. "Relax. I think it's the whole heart beat thing. Remember the doctor said it's a comfort to them to hear a heart beat. Try it." Lucas encouraged her. She laid her head on the pillow that felt like heaven right now and put Gemma on her chest. The baby started silencing in seconds. _

"_See, now relax a little. You guys got this." Karen smiled placing Audrey in the crib. "Get some sleep." Karen walked out of the room._

"_I don't know how they know everything and I can't seem to get it right." Brooke whispered trying not to wake up the sleeping angel. _

"_We're both new at this, baby, it's going to take some time." Lucas kissed Brooke's cheek. "Get some sleep. I got them." He brought Gemma onto his chest. "I mean it, Brooke. Sleep."_

"_I love you Lucas Scott, you know that right?" Brooke's eyes felt like a million tons and slowly shut. _

"_I love you too, Brooke Scott." Lucas watched her fall into sleep and smiled. "Okay my pretty girls, we need to make mommy less stressed. You two should sleep when you are supposed to sleep. Understand? Follow your brother?" Lucas kissed their foreheads before slowly wrapping their tiny bodies in his arms and placed them into the pack-and-play that sat on either side of the bed. _

"I think it's time to celebrate these four. Don't you think so? Maybe grill some burgers and have everyone over? It's almost the end of summer anyway and we haven't used the pool once. Let Jamie and Lilly get good use of it. Everyone wants to see them."

"I think it sounds like a great idea." Brooke smiled. "Maybe we should tell everyone today. I mean no one knows, Luke. I liked it just being you and me there but I want them all to know so I can stop pretending to be to busy to plan a wedding."

"I think today is going to be great."

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

Standing in the backyard, Brooke knew today was the perfect day to do this cookout. The babies, who were actually sleeping or just being content being held where being shown off proudly. Haley was holding Gemma. Peyton took a hold of Isabel. Rachel took a hold of Audrey and declared she was going to corrupt her to become a miniature version of Brooke and her in high school. Brooke gladly took a hold of Lydia who was giggling and laughing in her arms.

Karen and Victoria ran to the store together- shocking everyone- saying we needed a cake to celebrate the babies. And of course Lilly and Jamie agreed.

The boys- Lucas, Nathan, Andy, Mouth, and Skills along with baby Keith- stood around the grill talking about manly things. Lucas grabbed Keith out of Brooke's hands the moment everyone started arriving saying it's time for Keith to get away from all the girls. Brooke rolled her eyes and laughed at him.

"They still small, Aunt Brooke. They're no fun." Jamie pouted. He was okay sharing the attention with his parents with his baby sister but now everyone is gushing over these babies and it made him upset. "Why can they play?"

"Not for a while still, Jimmy-Jam." Brooke roughed his hair up a bit. "Eventually they'll be looking up to you, Lilly and Lydia."

"Brookie," Lilly looked up at her.

"Yes, Silly Lilly?"

"Can I hold one?" Lilly never got a chance to hold her nieces and nephew before. They all told her they were too little still.

"Who do you want to hold, baby cakes?" Brooke teased using a playful nickname.

The five-year-old though long and hard for a second, she even brought her finger up to her head to look like she was thinking. "Gemma!"

"She's your favorite, isn't she?" Brooke traded babies with Haley. "Come on Lil, let's go sit and you can hold her." The duo walked over to the out door couch and sat down. "You need to support her head, okay? Can you do that?" Lilly eagerly nodded her head and smiled wide. Brooke placed her daughter in Lilly's arms. "There you go."

"She tiny, Brookie!" Lilly smiled and Brooke's heart melted. She loved seeing Lilly hold her daughter, Lilly's niece.

"She won't be like this for long. Soon she and the rest of them will want to play and will look up to you."

"You think so?"

"I know so, Lils." Brooke snapped a quick photo of the duo and knew it was going to be one of her favorite photos.

"Now we want to see our grandkids!" Victoria screamed rushing into the backyard. "I want to see those babies."

"Now that is a sight you never will see before." Nathan laughed smirking slightly as he sipped on his beer. "Your mom and Bitchtoria, hanging out and getting along? In what world have we been in?"

"She's not that bad." Lucas let out a dry laugh. "Okay, so together they're like grandma overload. I'm keeping Keith from all those girls. He's surrounded by them enough."

"That lady is pretty hot, dude." Skills chugged some beer.

"Dude, that's my mom and soon-to-be mother-in-law." Lucas laughed at one of his oldest friends. The conversation drifted from hotties, as Skills called them, to basketball and other sports. Just the manly thing a sleeping Keith needs to be around.

Lucas's eyes kept darting back to Brooke's green eyes. She'd smile and send a playful wink his way. It was getting closer and closer to the time they'd spill the beans but till then he'd wait and flirt back and forth with her.

"I think lunch is served." Lucas placed the tray of hamburgers and hotdogs down at the picnic table. "Before we all eat though, there's something Brooke and I need to tell you." Lucas turned his attention to Brooke as they had a conversation with their eyes to see who would come out and say it.

"Please tell me you're not pregnant again." Rachel joked around. "I mean I personally loved see you all fat and all." After receiving a few stares and a death glare from Brooke she continued. "I'm just kidding, duh."

"Well, everyone. Besides today being the day the babies were supposed to be born, we have news for everyone." Brooke paused and looked to Lucas for some advice. She reached down and grabbed his hand for support.

"Guys, just spill it already." Nathan was impatient. "I'm hungry."

"We kind of, sort of, got married." Brooke shrugged holding up her left hand that held a diamond wedding band.

Silence. That's all that was returned.

* * *

**An update in two days? Yippy for you guys! I'm on a senioritis moment and do not want to do work, so I write. I have to finish all my stories before I start my MSW program in the end of May so I have to write. I hope you all enjoyed this! Just one chapter left, I think. It's that or I continue this story but have the babies like older so I can do more with their characters. Up to you guys! Let me know though!**

**Thank you time, AKA my favorite time!**

**LoVePJandBrucasLover: **thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Dianehermans:** I wanted it to be just the two of them. With everything going on, I thought it would be best that way. They could be a complete family then!

**Sandygirl: **Glade you approve of it! It means a lot to hear that! I wish I could've wrote the last couple of seasons of OTH everything revolving around Peyton would be nothing. She'd never come back after four years. Lalalalala. In my head that's what happened. Now help me decide what to do next. Either continue this one, but have it a few years down the road or just do an epilog one-shot and end it on that! I need help! If I do continue it, maybe write a sequel to it with the title "Let's Go Crazy One More Time". Idk. I'm having many ideas and need help!

**Akinka: **Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	10. We Weren't Crazy

**Summary:** People told them they were crazy for doing what they did. People said it would be hard and difficult, yet they saw it as another adventure thrown their way. This is a journey they will be going down together, one step at a time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all, besides all nine seasons of One Tree Hill on DVD, a pair of Clothes Over Bros sweatpants and a poster of the cast.

**Hey everyone! I have to say I'm sad this story is at it's end and I'm going to be writing a sequel called, at this moment, **_**Baby You're My Wild Card. **_**Look out for it! It should be up next week some time! Till then enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Like We Weren't Crazy  
****#10. Crazy**

"_Guys, just spill it already." Nathan was impatient. "I'm hungry."_

"_We kind of, sort of, got married." Brooke shrugged holding up her left hand that held a diamond wedding band._

_Silence. That's all that was returned. _

"Only you two." Rachel mumbled sipping on the beer in her hand. "Again the crazy stuff you two do." She shook her red locks back and forth. She didn't really care what they did as long as her best friend was happy, truly happy for once.

"I..." Karen tried to speak up; she couldn't come up with things to say. Nothing was making sense. She felt like she did when Lucas told her Brooke was pregnant with his children. She almost had a heart attach then. Now she was happy. She loved Brooke like a daughter, and if them getting married together was what made them happy. Then so be it. "Congrats guys." She spoke up softly.

"Thanks Ma." Lucas smiled pulling his mother in for a hug. "We know it's kind of a shocker, but we knew it was probably the best timing."

"So let me get this straight," Haley spoke up trying to wrap her mind around everything. "You're married? How long?"

"Two months?" Brooke smiled at one of her closest friends and shrugged. "It kind of just happened one night."

"Marriage just doesn't just happen, Brooke." Peyton spoke. She never thought that this would happen. She always thought Brooke would want a big wedding with all its perks.

"For us it does." She insisted. She knew it was a bad idea but to wait even longer she felt like would end up worse. If they had gone through with planning the big wedding then their special moment wouldn't matter or be known to anyone but Brooke didn't want that. She didn't want to be embarrassed for getting hitched in a hospital. She had the most important person with her and that's all that mattered.

"We just were worried about the babies and then it just happened." Lucas spoke. Everyone in there back yard was shocked.

"Now time to get this party really started." Nathan smirked. "Jamie, go grab me another beer. We are going to celebrate."

"Okay." Jamie ran off to the coolers with Lilly on his heel.

"Nathan!" Haley hissed. "He's five, don't teach him that stuff yet."

"He's a perfect beer boy." Nathan let out a laugh. He tried to make the situation better with taking some attention off the couple. "Hales, come on. It's a joke." Nathan wrapped his arms around her. "Cheer up. We got married on a whim so why couldn't they? It's like, basically, the same thing."

"It is, isn't it?" Haley sighed sinking into Nathan's side.

Nathan kissed her forehead and nodded. "It is, just be happy for them."

"Okay," Haley gave in and ran over to Brooke. "Welcome to the family, Tigger."

"I'm related to you now? Darn it." Brooke teased. "You're stuck with me, Tutor Mom."

Everyone started mingling and the silence was lifted. All were talking except Victoria. She stood in shock holding Audrey in her arms. She looked between Brooke and her granddaughter and smiled a bit. She walked over to Brooke and pulled her to the side away from everyone. "Can we talk?"

"Well you could've asked before you pulled me away from everyone, but yes we can talk, Mother." Brooke's emerald eyes rolled under her sunglasses. Brooke took Audrey from her arms in case this talk broke out like the rest of their so-called talks and ended up in a fight. "Talk."

"I'm just shocked, Brooke. You wanted this big wedding your whole life and you're throwing it away because you got hitched?"

"I might have wanted a big wedding, Mother, but when your kids are laying in hospital beds and the one guy you are engaged to says why don't we get married tonight instead of waiting, he makes a point." Brooke hissed. She didn't want to have to explain herself to her mother. She was an adult making adult decisions.

"_Let's do it tonight." Lucas said after they wheeled Brooke into her hospital room. "Let's get married tonight."_

"_Tonight?" Brooke looked at him shocked. "Lucas, I look like a deflated whale right now. I haven't been allowed to shower yet so I probably smell disgustingly and no one is here that should be."_

"_All that I care to be there is you, Brooke. No one else matters." Lucas sweet-talked her. "Nothing but you and me being there is important to me. I want them to come home to a family where we are married. I want you next to me for forever so why don't we start forever tonight?" _

"_I don't know, Broody. I want the white dress and all that weddingy things that every girl gets to pick and dream up."_

"_I'll give you that if you want. Hell, B, I'd give you everything you can dream of. I just want to make it official. So we can become an official family."_

"_We are already a family." Brooke tried to process her thoughts. She wanted to marry him, hell she said yes and they weren't even dating yet, but she kind of wanted to do it the way every girl does it. The church, the white dress, the flowers and the food. All things she'd never get to pick if they just got married tonight. _

"_I know, but I want to make it official, official. I want you to be my wife now Brooke. You gave me the gift of four kids. I know how much you want that wedding and I'll give you that eventually, but for now I want to do this so badly. I don't want to wait."_

"_Why not?" Brooke looked into his blue eyes and stared searching for answers. _

"_Because," Lucas paused. "Because, if anything happens to them I want them to at least know they're parents were married. That their parents loved each other enough to get married and give them a family."_

"_They do already know that, Luke. I just..." She paused thinking over everything, and it came like flashes in her mind. It was going over everything she's been through with the blonde headed boy and a smile fell on her face. "Let's do it." She whispered softly. "Let's get married tonight."_

"_Really?" He looked over to her and reached for her hand. "You really mean that?"_

"_Yes," A smile grew on both of their faces. "Let's do it."_

"_To the chapel we go!" Lucas helped Brooke back into the wheel chair. He couldn't help but feel nervous all the sudden. Everything was going right in his life and for once he didn't mess it up. He got his girl back, his Pretty Girl._

"_I love you, Broody." Brooke twisted and looked up at him. _

"_I love you too, Cheery."_

"So you just decided not to tell anyone till two month later? We just feel out of the loop here Brooke. First you kept silent about the babies and now a wedding?"

"Mother, it wasn't like that. We just never had the right time to tell you all about the wedding. My idea was just to send everyone a nice picture of us that said we eloped but Luke thought that was a little hurtful."

"I'd rather been told the day it happened. You are the only child I have, Brooke. I would've liked to see my daughter get married."

Brooke didn't realize that maybe other's would want to see them wed. She was just in the zone of marrying Lucas and that's it. "We already know people would want to see it, so Lucas promised me something. If I ever regretted not having the big wedding he'd allow me to have it. We'd have it whenever. But I don't think I want to until maybe five years down the road so the babies can be involved."

"I just want to make sure you are happy and he didn't pressure you into this wedding thing."

"Mother, no one pressured me into anything. Lucas isn't like that all." She defended her husband.

"Just making sure." Victoria smiled. "I think your father had some idea how crazy you've become and wanted me to give you this. He said I must hand it to his 'Cookie'." Victoria looked at Brooke whose smile faded from her face. "You know he wanted to be here."

"I know you're lying about that. He hasn't met them and it's been two months but has enough time to give you something to give to me? Come on Mother." Brooke didn't care anymore. She didn't want to care about him or anyone else that wasn't a common face in her life.

"Just open it." Victoria declared. "Give me Audrey back and open it. He was so sure about it too. Get Lucas over here too. He'd want to see it, I have this feeling."

"Lucas!" Brooke waved him over. He looked at her, looking for a reason before making his way over. Keith was still sleeping soundly in his arms and the soft breathing of his son calmed him down.

"Yes?"

"My dad got us something." She trailed off. "I don't know what it is."

"Either do I and I really want to know." Victoria always wanted to know what her ex-husband was up too lately.

Brooke opened the envelope up and inside was a letter. A simple letter that stated:

_Dear Cookie,_

_ I know I haven't been the best father and grandfather around but I still was hoping for another chance to make things better. You always surprised us with everything you did and I'm sorry for not realizing how amazing my little girl is till she grew up and didn't need me anymore. I wanted to give you something for those grandbabies of mine and I thought what other way then to make sure they will get to accomplish their dreams. I started a college savings account for each one of them and every year I will add more money to it. Your grandmother did this for you, and I want to continue the tradition and do it for them. A simple five thousand is in each account now, but it will continue to grow. I hope, even if I'm not around you accept this gift from me for them. _

_ For you my Cookie, I just want you happy. Smile big and smile proudly. You've done amazing things for being still young. Don't act like your mother or me and love those babies every step of the way. You'll do great things in life. I don't doubt you in that. Make sure that guy protects you and does everything for you. Don't let him get away. I love you Brooke._

_ I hope some day you'll understand everything and allow me to be around, till then, I love you._

_-Dad._

"Like always," Brooke mumbled. She whipped the tears falling and sighed before walking towards the house.

Lucas didn't know what was going on. He stood there frozen, not really knowing what to do.

"Go after her, idiot!" Victoria said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh yeah." Lucas followed along. Keith slept in his arms still like nothing was going on. "Brooke!"

"He doesn't give a shit about me, still. All it is, money to him."

"Pretty Girl," Lucas sat himself next to her. "Who ever doesn't give a shit is going to get their ass kicked."

"My dad, Luke. My own dad didn't want to come and didn't even show up but of course he gave money." She threw the letter at him. "The babies have college saving accounts now."

"Who cares if he's not here? The only people here are the people we need here." Lucas brushed the tears away. "Don't cry baby girl, please." Lucas begged. "He's not worth it at all."

"It's just hard."

"I know it is, but I need you to do that." Lucas insisted. "I need my Cheery."

"I'll get there." Brooke mumbled. She looked at the little boy in his arms and smiled. He was right. She didn't need her father, she has all the men she needs in her life. "Thank you Luke." Brooke zoned out for a moment. Thinking of the vows Lucas promised her and now seeing them come true meant so much to her.

"_Lucas," Brooke mumbled as he rolled her into the chapel. Just the two of them they decided. Brooke was dressed in a pair of Lucas's old baggy sweatpants- the only pants that fit her lately. The blue eyes looked at her green eyes as a way to tell her to continue. "I love you, you know that right?" _

_He was unsure why she was second-guessing this idea; she did say to him that it was okay to do it. "Of course I know that, Pretty Girl." He paused rolling her and sat on a bench in the tiny hospital chapel. "What's wrong?"_

"_No, no, no." Brooke defended. "Nothing is wrong at all. I didn't mean for it to sound like that." _

"_It's okay, but you know I can read you like a book, Brooke. What's going on?"_

"_Just," She paused looking around. In her heart this was the best possible choice she could ever make. She was giving her kids an opportunity to have what she never had and with someone who loved her just as much as she loved him. "Never mind, just ignore it and lets do this."_

_Lucas tried to read Brooke's face for some kind of response but sighed when she showed nothing. "Are you sure you want to do this right now? I mean we can wait and you can plan the full wedding you want."_

"_Luke, being with you is all I care about. No one needs to be here. I don't need the big wedding. I like this idea very much, but Haley may think we are copying her and Nathan."_

"_They'll get over it." Lucas let out a little laugh as the dimples showed on Brooke's face. "Ready to do this?"_

"_More then ever, Broody." Brooke leaned in and gave him a little kiss. She was sore, but never sore enough to not give him a kiss. "Let's do this."_

_The Chaplin looked at the couple and smiled. He saw something in them that he didn't see in this cold hospital. He saw love and hope that they'd make it. "Shall we begin?" He asked receiving a nod and continued. _

"Will you two ever stop?" Rachel, who was grossed out at this moment, covered her eyes from Brooke who was now on top of Lucas. "You guys have your kid watching you." The redhead pointed to the blanket on the floor where Keith entertained his self. "His poor innocent eyes."

"Calm down, Whore." Brooke climbed off and rolled her eyes. "He's fine. Aren't you, baby boy?" Brooke knelt down to the floor, "All good."

"Always ruining everything, aren't you Rachel?" Lucas teased.

"If I didn't walk in, knowing you two, something like three other babies would be conceived." Rachel looked at the two. "I love the four you already have but maybe wait at least some time before having more."

"I like maybe, five or six more would be great. A big house full of children running around, screaming and laughter all around. I think it would be amazing. What do you say Broody?"

"Five or six more kids? Huh?" He thought about it, and continued on with her joking. "I think that would be perfect. Maybe in a couple of months we'd start trying for more. Maybe this time we can have sextuplets. Get it all done in one shot."

"You two are crazy." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Stop over populating the world and matting like rabbits and come on. Jamie and Lilly are waiting impatiently for cake. I think Nathan might be adding on to it too."

"We're not that crazy." Brooke giggled as Lucas tickled her sides and twirling her around.

"I love you, Crazy Girl." Lucas leaned in for a kiss and pulled her closer.

"Maybe the whole practicing for over populating the world should start now?" She kinked her eyebrow and her green eyes twinkled in the light. "I mean, it sure sounds more fun then cake."

"We can practice tonight." Lucas compromised. "But till then I can sure kiss you a lot." Lucas leaned in for another kiss. This time the kiss intensified till a whaling sound coming from Keith caught their attention.

"Tonight Broody boy." Brooke leaned down to pick up Keith. Brooke teased him slightly before walking out of the room as quick as possible.

"You're killing me pretty girl!" Lucas shook his head laughing. He tend to agree with people when they told him he was crazy, but lately he just responds with _we weren't that crazy. _But to him it didn't matter. He made out with the women who captured his thoughts since high school. His everything.

* * *

**So here is the ending of this story. I just kept writing and writing. I started to work on the sequel for it. Keep a look out! It will be called: **_**Baby, You're My Wild Card! **_

**Summary: For Brooke and Lucas Scott, over the past five years, nothing seems to shock them. It was a rollercoaster ride that they called life. But after all, Brooke was always shocking him every step of the way. **

**^keep a look out!**

**Thank you time: **

**BJQ:** Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading this story!

**Akinka:** Yes, they are married. I felt like shocking everyone would be the best idea that Lucas and Brooke ever did. The sequel, will take place five years later!

**Dianehermans:** I'm going to make a sequel for it! So keep a look out! It may be up in the next day or two! Hope you enjoy!

**LoVePJandBrucasLover:** No need for epilogue! The next story will be in the future! You'll be able to see the kids age and the rest of the crazy Tree Hill town!

**SandyGirl: **THANK YOU! I was going to continue it, but I felt like it would be weird jumping ahead five years so a sequel is what I decided on! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story! The next one will be up soon!


End file.
